Vampire Game
by Akira-Bellachan
Summary: "Kalau kau ingin tahu soal apa yang kau lihat kemarin. Datanglah ke ruang dewan siswa sepulang sekolah nanti. Kami akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." / "Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang." / "Aku adalah kawanmu, tapi bisa juga menjadi lawanmu. Itu tergantung dengan pilihan apa yang kau pilih nantinya." / "Aku harap, kau memilih pilihan yang tepat Karin."
1. Chapter 1 : Bad Dream

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Halo _minna_-san. Bella hadir dengan _fanfic_ terbaru Bella di fandom Kamichama Karin.

Himeka : Bukannya _author_ sudah janji ya kalau bakal nyelesai _fanfic_ yang itu dulu.

Bella : Hehehe maaf, aku lagi kepentok ide. Tapi sudah aku kerjain, tapi baru setengah jalan sih. Jadi tunggu saja ya.

Micchi : Yah mau bagaimana lagi _author_ kan memang plin plan. Makanya suka gonta-ganti cerita.

Bella : Igh Micchi, sejak kapan kamu jadi nyebelin kayak Kazune dan Kazusa *sambil men-_death glare_ ke arah Micchi*.

Micchi : Maaf _author_, aku insyaf deh. Hehehehe

Bella : Ya sudah, kali ini aku maafin deh. Oke _minna_ ini karya baru Bella yang ide ceritanya didapat dari hasil melamun Bella.

Micchi : Iya, ide cerita ini didapat dari hasil melamun _author_ yang lagi kurang kerjaan dan bosan di rumah terus.

Bella : Yap betul. Sama seperti karya sebelumnya. Nih _fanfic_ ber-_genre fantasy_.

Himeka : Lagi?

Bella : Iya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Bella lagi suka nulis cerita fantasy.

Micchi : Mungkin hasil dari _author_ yang akhir-akhir ini suka nonton anime dan film yang ber-_genre fantasy_.

Bella : Hhmm… mungkin juga. Oke tanpa basa-basi ini dia _chapter_ perdana alias _chapter_ satu.

Himeka dan Micchi : Selamat membaca _minna_.

* * *

**Title : **Vampire Game

**Chapter 1** **:** Bad Dream

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Vampire Game~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary** **: **"Ayah… Ibu… hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku." / "Jangan, jangan dekati aku. Kau sudah membunuh orang tuaku!" / "Kau juga akan segera mengikuti jejak mereka." / "Tolong aku!" / "Jangan takut, aku akan menolongmu." / "Iya, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Jadi kau jangan takut ya".

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Vampire Game~**

**Karin POV**

'Dimana ini?' batinku dalam hati.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, yang kulihat hanya salju yang turun. Tepatnya tempat dimana aku berpijak ini yang entah dimana sedang mengalami badai salju yang hebat. Banyak ranting-ranting pohon yang berjatuhan, akibat dari tiupan angin yang sangat kencang. Tapi anehnya, entah kenapa aku tidak merasakan dingin sekalipun. Bahkan aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, tubuhku seperti mati rasa saja.

"Ayah… Ibu… hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku".

Samar-samar aku mendengar tangisan anak kecil. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju asal suara.

"Ayah… Ibu… aku tidak mau sendirian disini hiks".

Suara tangisan itu semakin jelas yang artinya aku sudah semakin dekat dengannya. Namun, langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti ketika aku mencium sesuatu.

Bau darah.

Sontak aku langsung berlari dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Betapa terkejutnya aku begitu melihat sosok seorang gadis kecil bergaun putih, namun gaun tersebut sudah ternoda dengan bercak yang berwarna merah.

Warna darah.

Gadis itu masih terlihat menangis, bahkan tangisannnya semakin menjadi-jadi begitu ada langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Bukan. Itu bukan langkah kakiku, karena aku hanya berdiri diam memandangi gadis itu dengan iba.

"Jangan, jangan dekati aku. Kau sudah membunuh orang tuaku!" teriak si gadis kecil itu.

Aku tersentak, aku memandangi pria paruh baya yang berdiri di hadapan gadis kecil itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, karena terhalang badai salju yang lebat.

"Kau juga akan segera mengikuti jejak mereka," ucap pria itu seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!" teriak gadis kecil itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pria itu hanya tertawa, lalu sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi di depan mataku. Bola mata pria itu berubah menjadi merah. Merah menyala, seperti…

Warna darah.

Sontak sekujur tubuhku langsung merinding melihatnya. Begitu pun dengan gadis kecil di hadapannya. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar, karena ketakutan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu langsung berlari ke arah hutan, meninggalkan pria itu sendirian. Aku pikir, pria ini akan mengejarnya. Tapi ternyata tidak, ia tidak mengejar gadis itu.

Kini bola matanya sudah tidak berwarna merah lagi. Bahkan kini raut wajahnya yang semula dingin berubah menjadi sendu.

"Arrgghhhhh!"

Aku terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar teriakan dari arah dalam hutan. Apa mungkin gadis kecil itu yang berteriak. Aku pun segera menyusul gadis itu masuk ke dalam hutan. Sebelum pergi, aku sempat menoleh ke arah pria tadi. Namun, betapa terkejutnya aku begitu melihat tidak ada siapa pun disana. Yang tersisa hanyalah darah yang sepertinya menetes dari gaun gadis kecil tadi.

"Tolong aku!"

Teriakan gadis itu membuatku sadar apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku pun segera berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

'Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, tapi aku merasa aku harus menolong gadis itu,' batinku.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku sudah menemukan sosok gadis itu yang sedang terduduk lemas tidak berdaya. Aku pun segera menghampiri gadis itu, tapi baru beberapa langkah. Aku sudah mengurungkan niatku itu begitu melihat banyak sepasang mata menatap tajam ke arah gadis kecil itu.

Sepasang mata yang berwarna merah. Persis seperti milik pria tadi, hanya saja kali ini tatapannya lebih membunuh. Seperti akan menerkam siapapun yang ada di hadapannya. Berbeda dengan pria tadi, yang tatapannya hanya dingin dan terlihat… kosong.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa kaku. Susah sekali untuk digerakkan. Bahkan aku sampai jatuh terduduk lemas karena saking tidak kuatnya kakiku untuk menopang tubuhku.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja air mataku menetes bercampur dengan salju yang jatuh. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, aku hanya merasa…

"_Kowai yo_…," ucap gadis kecil itu lirih.

Aku tersentak begitu mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Takut, ya aku merasa takut sekali. Tapi aku tak tahu apa alasannya. Padahal yang sedang ditatap oleh mata-mata mengerikan itu adalah gadis kecil itu. Bukan aku, tapi kenapa aku juga merasakan perasaan takut seperti… seperti akulah yang berada di posisi gadis kecil itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, entah datang darimana. Ada angin kencang yang berhembus dan mengarah ke sekelompok orang bermata merah tadi. Sontak orang-orang mengerikan tadi meninggalkan gadis kecil tadi.

Aku bernapas lega melihatnya. Namun kulihat gadis kecil itu masih terlihat menangis. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya, berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin," ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Aku terbelalak kaget begitu melihat gadis kecil di hadapanku kini. Tidak… tepatnya aku kaget begitu melihat gadis di hadapanku ini mirip seperti aku sewaktu kecil.

Belum selesai dengan pikiranku yang mulai berkecambuk. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang tampak seumuran dengan gadis kecil di hadapanku ini. Aku tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajahnya, karena pemuda kecil ini memakai jubah dengan tudung yang berwarna serba hitam. Ia tampak mendekat ke arahku, lebih tepatnya mendekat ke arah gadis kecil di hadapanku ini.

Sepertinya keberadaanku disini tidak terlihat, karena anak itu langsung berjongkok di hadapan gadis kecil itu. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

"Jangan takut, aku akan menolongmu," ucap anak itu lembut.

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis kecil itu polos.

"Iya, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Jadi kau jangan takut ya," ucap anak itu seraya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja ada angin yang berhembus, membuat tudung yang dipakai anak itu lepas. Sontak raut wajah gadis itu berubah. Matanya membulat begitu melihat sosok yang di hadapannya sekarang. Begitu pun dengannku yang sekarang sudah bisa melihat jelas sosok dibalik tudung itu.

Mata merah.

Dua taring.

Itu…

**~Vampire Game~**

"Arrrggggghhhhhhh!" jeritku ketakutan. Nafasku masih tersengal-sengal.

'Syukurlah ternyata hanya mimpi,' batinku lega.

Aku pun segera beranjak dari kasurku dan berjalan menuju beranda. Udara pagi yang sejuk dan nyanyian burung yang berkicau seakan menentramkan hatiku yang sekarang sedang gelisah. Ya, aku gelisah sekarang. Itu dikarenakan, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bermimpi sama. Mimpi yang sangat menyeramkan. Mimpi buruk yang pernah kualami sepanjang hidupku.

Aku pun mendongak menatap langit. Kututup kedua mataku untuk merasakan sensasi angin yang menyibak rambut panjangku dan wajahku dengan lembut. Memoriku berputar, mengingat mimpi yang barusan kualami. Yah, aku masih mengingatnya meski aku berusaha keras untuk melupakan mimpi itu. Namun, setiap aku hampir melupakannya. Mimpi itu selalu datang kembali kepadaku. Seakan-akan aku tidak boleh melupakan mimpi itu. Bahkan diingatanku masih terngiang-ngiang makhluk yang selalu ada dalam mimpi anehku ini. Makhluk yang menyeramkan bagi siapun yang melihatnya. Makhluk penghisap darah berwujud manusia. Makhluk yang memiliki…

Mata merah menyala.

Dua taring tajam.

Dan bau darah.

Yah, makhluk yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku.

"Vampir," ucapku lirih.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session Talkshow**

Kazusa : _Minna_ tolong dibaca sebentar ya. _Author_ mau nyampein pengumuman penting yang menyangkut hidup dan mati _author_.

Bella : Lebay lho Kazusa, apanya yang menyangkut hidup dan mati.

Kazusa : Yah nggak apa-apa, biar para _readers_ pada tertarik buat baca.

Bella : Oh gitu ya *sambil garuk-garuk pipi*.

Jin : _Author_ cepetan dong, mau nyampein pengumuman penting apa sih.

Bella : Gini lho, sekarang aku bakal menerapkan sistem nilai.

Jin : Hah, maksudnya sistem nilai itu apa?

Bella : Maksudnya gini, sekarang para _readers_ bisa memberi nilai mulai dari 1-10 tentang _chapter_ ini di _review_ kalian.

Jin : Gunanya untuk apa _author_?

Bella : Aduh kepo banget sih, dari tadi nanya mulu.

Jin : Yeee, aku kan mewakili para _readers_.

Bella : Ya udah deh, gunanya untuk apa ya. Aduh aku kok lupa.

Kazusa : Agh biar aku saja yang ngomong. Sistem nilai ini juga diterapkan di _fanfic_ _author_ yang lainnya. Nah dengan _sistem_ nilai ini, _author_ bisa menjumlahkan semua nilai yang diberikan oleh para _readers_. Nah, untuk _fanfic_ yang memiliki jumlah nilai tertinggi. Itulah _fanfic_ yang bakal di-_update_ sama _author_ terlebih dahulu.

Bella : Nah maksudku juga begitu. Makanya habis baca, kasih nilai ya. Semakin banyak nilai semakin cepat di-_update_. Tapi jangan lupa ya disertai alasan kenapa para _readers_ memberi nilai itu.

Jin : Contohnya?

Kazusa : Contohnya kayak gini. _Chapter_ ini dapat nilai 5, soalnya ceritanya dibilang jelek juga nggak dibilang bagus juga nggak. Jadi tengah-tengah saja.

Bella : Contoh apaan itu. Tapi sudahlah kurang lebih kayak gitu.

Jin : Ohh aku ngerti sekarang. Jadi para _readers_ yang terhormat sekalian. Jangan lupa kasih nilai ya dan sukseskan _sistem_ nilai _author_.

Kazusa : Woi, memangnya ini kampanye. Pakek sukseskan segala.

Bella : Iya nih Jin payah, tapi mohon partisipasinya dalam memberi nilai ya _minna_.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rumor

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : _Minna_-san, apa kabar? Berdasarkan perolehan nilai, Bella update yang ini dulu ya. Untuk yang lainnya mohon sabar menunggu. Padahal perbedaan _fanfic_ ini dengan _fanfic_ De Angela cuma beda tipis, 2 angka doang. Mungkin setelah ini Bella baru bikin.

Karin : Jadi mohon sabar menunggu ya _minna_. Oke kali ini kita berdua bakal bacain balasan _review_ _chapter_ satu.

Bella : Kok berdua sih, yang lainnya pada kemana?

Karin : Tahu tuh, katanya lagi pada sibuk semua.

Bella : Kurang ajar mereka, pasti mereka pada malas datang.

Karin : Sudahlah _author_ jangan nuduh orang sembarangan. Ingat lagi puasa.

Bella : Egh iyaya. Oke deh daripada kebanyakan ngomong. Bella bacain balasan buat **failasofi**. Makasih atas nilainya, tapi lain kali jangan lupa kasih alasannya ya.

Karin : Selanjutnya buat **Jamilah**. Nilainya 4 atau 5 nih. Tapi _author_ hitung tengah-tengahnya jadi 4,5.

Bella : Wah nilainya rendah harus remidial nih. Makasih ya atas nilainya. Kasih jelek juga nggak apa-apa yang penting ikut kasih nilai.

Karin : Lalu buat **X-chan**. Wah makasih kalau dibilang menarik. _Author_ juga suka cerita yang ber-_genre fantasy_. Soalnya seru. Makasih atas nilai dan _review_-nya.

Bella : Terus buat **gea**. Nggak ada namanya. Kan itu Karin POV, jadi aku itu sama dengan Karin. Kalau soal pria baruh baya sama anak kecil itu. Masih jadi rahasia ya. Hehehehehe

Karin : Berikutnya buat **KK LOVERS**, sama seperti sebelumnya. Nilai yang dihitung tengah-tengahnya 7,5. Makasih atas dukungannya dan kalau update kilat itu tergantung perolehan nilainya.

Bella : Terus buat** Guest**. Cari Kazune ya. Masih belum ada, mungkin _chapter_ depan baru ada. Jadi ditunggu saja ya.

Karin : Buat **fukito**, makasih sudah dibilang cool ceritanya. Padahal biasa-biasa saja.

Bella : Ka…rin… *sambil men-_death glare_ ke arah Karin*

Karin : Bercanda kok _author_ *sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang membentuk huruf V*

Bella : Ugh awas kalau kau macam-macam. Oke, balasan terakhir buat **Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-Chan**. Nggak apa-apa dapat nilai 8, sudah di atas KKM kok.

Karin : Emang pelajaran.

Bella : Hehehehe, oke karena balasan _review_ sudah dibalas semuanya. Bella bakal buka _chapter_ dua ini.

Karin : _Minna_ jangan lupa kasih nilai setelah membaca ya dan beserta alasannya.

* * *

**Title : **Vampire Game

**Chapter 2** **:** Rumor

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Vampire Game~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary** **: **Aku tahu kalau mimpiku memang aneh. Lagipula mana ada vampir di dunia ini. /Andai kau tahu kalau mimpi buruknya itu adalah masa lalunya. / Karin, aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali. / Kau siapa ya? / Banyak rumor aneh tentang mereka berlima / Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan mereka semua.

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Vampire Game~**

**Normal POV**

"Karin, sarapan sudah siap ayo cepat turun!" teriak Bibi dari lantai bawah.

"Iya, sebentar lagi," balas Karin dengan teriakan pula.

Setelah memastikan seragamnya sudah lengkap dan rapi. Karin bergegas mengambil tasnya dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

Sejak umur 7 tahun, Karin sudah diasuh oleh Bibinya. Karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sebenarnya Karin juga kehilangan ingatannya dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Itulah yang menyebabkan Karin tidak mengingat apapun tentang masa kecilnya dan juga kampung halamannya.

Setelah kecelakaan tersebut, Karin langsung diadopsi oleh Bibinya dan tinggal di luar kota. Namun sekarang ia dan Bibinya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota tempat kelahiran Karin. Itupun setelah Karin memohon-mohon kepada Bibinya. Bahkan ia mengancam Bibinya kalau ia akan pergi sendirian. Jika Bibinya tidak mengijinkannya.

Kenapa Karin sampai melakukan itu semua. Itu karena ia merasa harus mengingat masa lalunya. Setiap ia bertanya kepada Bibinya tentang masa lalunya, Bibinya akan selalu menghindar untuk menjawab. Untuk itu ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri ingatannya yang hilang. Mungkin dengan tinggal di kota kelahirannya, Bisa membuat Karin mengingat sesuatu.

"_Ohayou_!" sapa Karin seraya duduk di meja makan.

"_Ohayou_ Karin, ini sarapan untukmu," ujar Bibi seraya menyodorkan sepiring roti bakar dan segelas susu cokelat.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Karin seraya menerimanya.

Setelah itu Karin mulai memakan roti bakarnya. Ia tampak tidak bersemangat, karena pikirannya masih terngiang-ngiang akan mimpinya semalam.

Bibinya yang menyadari itu mencoba bertanya,"Ada apa Karin, kau tampak tidak bersemangat?"

Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. Namun tidak cukup membuat kekhawatiran Bibinya berkurang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, ceritakan saja pada Bibi?" tanya Bibi dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Karin meletakkan roti bakarnya, ia tampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Umm… sebenarnya semalam aku bermimpi buruk," ujar Karin pelan.

"Mimpi buruk, memangnya kau mimpi apa?" tanya Bibi lembut.

"Aku bermimpi sedang berada di daerah bersalju. Waktu itu sedang badai salju. Aku melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang menangis lalu aku menghampirinya. Begitu sampai di dekatnya. Aku baru sadar gaun yang dikenakan gadis itu penuh dengan noda darah. Gadis itu terus menangis dan meneriakkan ayah dan ibunya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pria paruh baya datang mendekati gadis itu. Gadis itu berteriak kepada pria itu dan mengatakan kalau pria itu sudah membunuh ayah dan ibunya. Pria itu tampak sedikit kesal dan tiba-tiba saja mata pria itu berubah menjadi merah. Gadis itu langsung ketakutan dan berlari ke arah hutan. Lalu aku menyusulnya begitu aku mendengar teriakan gadis itu. Begitu sampai di dekatnya, aku melihat gadis itu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang menyeramkan bermata merah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada angin kencang dan berhasil membuat orang-orang menyeramkan itu pergi. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang menggunakan jubah dan tudung hitam berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Anak itu tampak berusaha menenangkan tangisan gadis itu. Tapi begitu ada angin yang lewat dan tudung yang dipakai anak itu lepas. Gadis itu menjerit ketakutan karena melihat sosok bermata merah, bertaring tajam, dan berbau darah. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu, karena aku langsung terbangun. Jadi begitu ceritanya," jelas Karin panjang lebar.

Raut wajah Bibinya tampak memucat begitu mendengar cerita dari Karin, keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan dari pelipisnya.

Karin yang menyadari itu mencoba bertanya, "Bibi, kenapa?"

"Egh ti-tidak hanya saja ceritamu aneh. Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja mimpimu itu," ujar Bibi dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Aku tahu kalau mimpiku memang aneh. Lagipula mana ada vampir di dunia ini. Iya kan, Bi?" ujar Karin meminta persetujuan.

Bibinya hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ah sudah jam segini, aku harus cepat-cepat berangkat ke sekolah," ujar Karin bergitu melihat jam dinding di ruang makan.

"Iya, kalau begitu cepatlah. Kau tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamamu pindah ke sekolah baru kan," ujar Bibi.

"Iya, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya."

Setelah berpamitan pada Bibinya, Karin bergegas berangkat menuju ke sekolah barunya.

Raut wajah Bibinya kembali memucat begitu Karin sudah pergi. Pandangannya kosong.

"Andai Karin tahu kalau mimpi buruknya itu adalah masa lalunya," ujar Bibi seraya tersenyum miris.

**~Vampire Game~**

**Karin POV**

"_Minna_, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya adalah Hanazono Karin, dia pindahan dari Kota Hokkaido," jelas_ sensei_ memperkenalkan aku.

"Salam kenal semuanya, aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik," ujarku seraya tersenyum.

"Nah Karin kau bisa duduk di samping Kazusa," ujar _sensei_ sambil menunjuk bangku yang dimaksud.

"Terima kasih, _sensei_," ucapku seraya membungkuk.

Setelah itu aku segera menuju bangku yang dimaksud. Aku pun segera mendudukinya, karena pelajaran sudah dimulai. Tampak sesekali aku melirik gadis yang berada di sampingku. Rambut _blonde_, bola mata kebiruan, cantik. Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah bertemu gadis itu sebelumnya.

Tampaknya gadis itu menyadari kalau sedari tadi aku melihatnya dan menoleh menatapku.

Aku hanya tersenyum karena kepergok melihatnya terus. Gadis itu hanya menatapku datar untuk beberapa saat. Setelah itu ia menampakkan seulas senyumnya. Lalu ia kembali menghadap ke arah depan. Begitu juga denganku.

Teng… teng… teng…

Jam istirahat telah tiba, aku segera membereskan buku-bukuku. Tampak Kazusa langsung beranjak pergi begitu mendengar bel berbunyi. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama tadi.

"Karin, aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali," ujar seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca.

"Ma-maaf, kau siapa ya?" tanyaku bingung.

Tampak gadis itu menepuk dahinya lalu berkata, "Maaf aku lupa kalau kau pernah hilang ingatan waktu kecil. Namaku Miyon."

Aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Bagaimana gadis ini tahu kalau aku kehilangan ingatanku sewaktu kecil.

"Apa kau dulu mengenalku. Maksudku sebelum hari ini, apa kau pernah mengenalku?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Tentu saja, aku ini adalah sahabat terbaikmu waktu kecil," ujar Miyon.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu kan tentang masa laluku. Maksudku sebelum aku hilang ingatan," ujarku senang.

Tampak Miyon terkejut mendengarnya, ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Miyon, kenapa kau diam saja. Ayo ceritakan padaku tentang masa laluku," ujarku bersemangat.

"Aku minta maaf Karin, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu tentang masa lalumu," sesal Miyon.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku memang sahabatmu, tapi aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang kehidupanmu. Karena dulu keluargamu sangat tertutup. Jadi aku hanya tahu sebatas kehidupanmu di sekolah," jelas Miyon.

"Begitu ya," ucapku sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi aku akan menceritakan segalanya yang aku tahu sambil kita makan siang. Mau?" tawar Miyon.

"Emm," ucapku seraya mengangguk.

Meski dalam hati aku menginginkan masa laluku bersama keluargaku.

Pelajaran berikutnya adalah olahraga. Aku dan Miyon segera berganti pakaian. Sekarang aku sudah cukup bisa berbaur dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Itupun berkat bantuan dari Miyon. Ternyata ada beberapa anak yang mengenalku waktu kecil saat aku masih tinggal di kota ini.

Tapi aku merasa ada yang kurang. Sedari tadi aku tidak melihat Kazusa dimanapun. Padahal sebentar lagi olahraga akan dimulai.

"Kazusa, kemana ya?" tanyaku pada Miyon.

"Ohh anak itu, paling ada urusan. Dia memang sering tidak ikut pelajaran. Jadi biarkan saja," ujar Miyon.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku heran.

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri. Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke lapangan sekarang sebelum dihukum lari keliling lapangan gara-gara terlambat," ujar Miyon.

"Iya."

Akhirnya aku dan Miyon pergi menuju ke lapangan menyusul teman-teman yang sudah lebih dulu kesana.

Hari ini olahraganya adalah permainan voli. Kelas kami dibagi menjadi empat tim. Dua tim cowok dan dua tim cewek. Aku beruntung karena bisa satu tim dengan Miyon, karena Miyon cukup jago bermain voli. Sekarang tim cewek dan tim cowok sedang melakukan pertandingan voli. Tim kami unggul, tentu saja itu berkat Miyon. Tapi baru saja setengah permainan. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara ribut dari arah belakang kami. Sontak semuanya langsung menghentikan permainannya dan menghampiri keributan entah apa itu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Miyon segera berjalan menghampiriku begitu melihat ekspresi bingung di wajahku.

"Ayo kita kesana juga!" ajak Miyon.

"Heh."

"Kau pasti sekarang sedang bertanya-tanya kan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Makanya ikut aku saja," ujar Miyon seraya menarik tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah melihat tanganku ditarik oleh Miyon. Karena sebenarnya aku sendiri juga penasaran. Hal apa yang sampai-sampai membuat semua orang menghentikan permainan volinya dan pergi menonton. Memangnya ada presiden yang datang atau artis.

Begitu sudah berada di dekat. Yang aku lihat bukan presiden maupun artis. Namun tiga cowok dan dua cewek yang salah satunya adalah Kazusa.

"Memangnya mereka siapa?" tanyaku sedikit keras agar Miyon mendengarku.

Karena jujur saja suasana disini tidak kalah ramenya dengan kedatangan presiden maupun artis. Mereka semua pada berteriak memanggil nama-nama yang aku tidak kenali sama sekali.

"Mereka itu adalah dewan siswa," jawab Miyon dengan suara yang keras pula.

"Semacam OSIS ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi anggota dewan siswa itu hanya orang-orang tertentu saja tidak sembarang orang bisa menjadi dewan siswa," jelas Miyon.

"Hah maksudnya orang-orang tertentu itu apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Maksudnya yang menjadi dewan siswa itu hanya orang pintar-pintar saja," ujar Miyon.

"Hah?"

"Pertama yang berambut pirang itu. Namanya Kujyou Kazune, dia adalah ketua dewan siswa. Ia rangking satu paralel di sekolah kita. Sekolah ini juga milik keluarganya. Lalu di sampingnya, kau sudah tahu sendiri kan. Kujyou Kazusa, wakil ketua dewan siswa. Rangking dua paralel juga saudara kembar Kazune."

"Heh, saudara kembar," ucapku tak percaya.

Miyon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya,"Lalu di sebelahnya Kazusa. Yang berambut _indigo_ itu, namanya Kujyou Himeka. Dia rangking tiga paralel dan dia itu sepupunya Kazune dan Kazusa."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu dua cowok itu siapa?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk cowok berambut coklat _caramel_ dan hitam.

"Ohh… yang berambut coklat _caramel_ itu namanya Nishikiori Michiru, rangking empat paralel. Dan yang berambut hitam, namanya Kuga Jin. Rangking lima paralel," jelas Miyon.

"Yah kalau begitu sama saja anggota dewan siswa itu mulai rangking satu sampai lima dong," ujarku.

"Aku pikir juga begitu, tapi aku rasa bukan hanya itu saja alasannya," ujar Miyon seraya menatap kelima orang itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Banyak rumor aneh tentang mereka berlima," jawab Miyon.

"Salah satunya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Miyon menoleh menatapku lalu berkata,"Banyak siswa-siswa disini yang pernah dekat dengan mereka berlima. Tapi waktu ditanya mereka bilang tidak ingat apa-apa kalau mereka pernah dekat dengan mereka. Terus ada juga yang waktu itu mengantarkan proposal ke ruang dewan siswa. Namun orang itu tidak kunjung kembali. Waktu dicari tiba-tiba saja orang itu sudah ada di UKS dan dia juga bilang tidak ingat apapun. Lalu pernah juga waktu malam hari, ada yang melihat mereka masih berada di sekolah. Waktu itu dia kira mereka sedang ada urusan karena mereka dewan siswa. Tapi begitu lewat ruang dewan siswa, dia bilang kalau dia mencium bau darah dan setelah itu dia langsung kabur deh."

Wajahku memucat begitu mendengar kata darah. Miyon yang menyadari hal itu segera memegang pundakku.

"Kau kenapa Karin, sakit?" tanya Miyon khawatir.

"Egh ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," ujarku mencoba ceria.

Miyon tampak menghela napas lalu berkata,"Aku tahu kau pasti merasa aneh dengan ceritaku. Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Banyak orang yang tidak mempercayainya dan berusaha menyangkal. Tapi bukti sudah jelas. Semenjak ada mereka berlima, sekolah ini tidak sama lagi," terang Miyon.

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Miyon. Lalu kupandangi satu persatu kelima orang itu.

Kazune.

Kazusa.

Himeka.

Micchi.

Jin.

Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan mereka semua.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3 : Vampire in Dream

**Session Talkshow**

Kazusa : _Minna_ apa kabar, bertemu lagi dengan chara yang paling difavoritkan disini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan saya, Kazusa.

Karin : Ugh apaan itu, siapa juga yang memfavoritkanmu *sambil ngelempar sandal ke arah Kazusa*.

Kazune : Iya, siapa juga yang memfavoritkanmu, adanya tuh yang ngeselin kamu tau *sambil ngelempar sepatu ke arah Kazusa*.

Kazusa : Lumayan nih sandal sama sepatunya bisa dijual *sambil menangkap sandal sama sepatu yang dilempar sama Karin dan Kazune*.

Micchi : Ternyata gitu-gitu Kazusa punya jiwa dagang ya.

Jin : Jiwa dagang apanya, kere baru iya.

Himeka : Egh ngomong-ngomong, _author_ mana. Kok nggak kelihatan dari tadi.

Kazusa : Oh cari _author_ ya, tuh dia lagi_ bungee jumping_ di gedung situ.

All : *Langsung ngeliat _author_ yang lagi diikat kakinya terus digelantungin di puncak gedung*.

Kazune : Kenapa _author_ malah main-main sih, bukannya ngisi_ session talkshow_ ini.

Bella : Woi siapa yang main-main, ini semua ulah Kazusa tahu *teriak _author_ pakai toa*

Kazusa : Salah sendiri, _author_ lama banget _update_-nya. Itu sebagai hukuman untuk _author_ karena terlambat _update_.

Karin : _Author_ aku turut bersuka ria di atas penderitaanmu.

Micchi : Seharusnya berduka cita kan.

Bella : Whoaa, awas kau Kazusa kubalas kau nanti.

Kazusa : Oke kita abaikan _author_ tak bertanggung jawab itu. Baiklah _minna_, kita bakal bacain balasan _review_. Untuk yang pertama buat **dci** dan **mila chan**, ini dah _update_ kok. Maaf kalau _author_ 'lama banget' _update_-nya.

Karin : Terus buat **xxxx**, vampir yang aku temui waktu kecil. Hehehe, aku sendiri juga nggak tahu apa Kazune orangnya. Yang tahu cuma _author_, soalnya dia yang bikin ceritanya. Kita cuma sebagai pemain.

Jin : Lalu buat **sehunnieoppa**, wah keenakan tuh kalau Kazune dibilang mirip Edward culen. Mirip dari mana coba, miripan juga aku.

All (-Jin) : *Langsung berlagak mau muntah*.

Micchi : Dua-duanya nggak ada yang mirip. Terus buat **syofalira**, wah dikasih nilai 10. Makasih ya.

Himeka : Berikutnya buat **LICHING**, wah nilai yang dikasih nyakang banget. Tapi nggak apa-apa lumayan lah. Salam kenal Liching-san.

Kazune : Buat **jamilah**, syukur deh kalau _chapter_ kemarin menarik. Berarti ada peningkatan.

Kazusa : Untuk balasan _review_ yang lainnya, akan dibacakan di akhir _chapter_ nanti. Baiklah, sebagai asisten _author_ aku bakal buka _chapter_ ini.

All : Selamat membaca _minna_.

* * *

**Title : **Vampire Game

**Chapter 3** : Vampire in Dream

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Vampire Game~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **'Gelap, tidak ada siapapun disini. Aku dimana?' / "Jangan takut, kau tidak sendirian disini." / "Kau tidak bisa kabur, kami selalu mengikutimu." / "Kau sudah tahu siapa kami Karin, kami adalah temanmu. Percayalah itu." / "_Minna_, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu." / "Kami sudah menanti kedatanganmu, Karin."

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~Vampire Game~**

**Karin POV**

'Gelap, tidak ada siapapun disini. Aku dimana?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku menatap sekelilingku, namun yang kutemukan hanya kegelapan. Tidak ada cahaya dimanapun. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku bergetar, karena ketakutan. Aku paling benci berada di tempat gelap dan sendirian. Aku menoleh menatap ke kanan dan kiriku, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Aku tidak menemukan seseorangpun selain diriku.

"Jangan takut, kau tidak sendirian disini."

Aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah belakangku begitu mendengar ada suara. Mataku langsung membulat begitu mendapati sosok berjubah hitam berdiri di hadapanku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, karena selain gelap. Sosok itu juga memakai tudung yang berwarna senada dengan jubahnya. Namun, satu hal yang pasti. Aku melihat mata sosok itu berwarna merah menyala dalam kegelapan gulita ini. Aku merinding begitu mengingat sosok yang hanya memiliki kedua mata itu.

Merah.

Vampir.

Sontak aku langsung berlari entah kemana, yang pasti aku berusaha menjauhi sosok itu.

Meski aku merasa sudah berlari jauh, namun kegelapan masih menyelubungiku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Sepertinya vampir itu tidak mengejarku. Aku bernapas lega, lalu aku kembali menghadap ke depan. Namun, lagi-lagi aku mendapati sosok berjubah hitam sama seperti yang dipakai vampir tadi. Hanya saja sosok di depanku sedikit lebih tinggi. Aku menatap sosok itu dengan perasaan takut.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur, kami selalu mengikutimu," ujar sosok itu seraya mendongak memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna merah menyala.

Lagi-lagi vampir. Aku pun langsung kabur dari hadapan sosok itu. Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Aku takut berhenti, karena jika aku berhenti. Aku takut vampir-vampir itu akan mengejarku lagi.

"Kenapa kau lari dari kami?"

Aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah kananku. Aku terkejut begitu mendapati satu vampir lagi berlari di sampingku. Bukan berlari sih, tapi lebih tepat seperti melayang.

"Bersama kami, kau tidak akan sendirian lagi."

Kali ini suara itu terdengar dari samping kiriku. Rupanya ada vampir lain yang mengikutiku. Aku langsung memejamkan mataku. Berusaha menghiraukan keberadaan mereka.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba saja aku terjatuh. Aku berusaha untuk berdiri, namun aku terjatuh lagi. Sepertinya kakiku terkilir. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, aku pun langsung menoleh ke kanan kiriku. Aku bernapas lega begitu mengetahui vampir-vampir itu telah pergi.

"Mencari kami!" seru sebuah suara.

Aku pun langsung mendongak menatap sosok vampir yang berdiri tegap di hadapanku.

"Kami selalu mengawasimu." Kali ini gantian vampir yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping kananku yang angkat bicara.

"Kau tidak selalu sendirian." Aku pun langsung menoleh menatap samping kiriku. Rupanya disana juga sudah berdiri vampir yang menatapku tajam dengan mata merahnya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Kami, kami adalah temanmu," jawab vampir yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakangku.

"Jangan, aku mohon jangan dekati aku!" seruku seraya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Kini aku terdesak, aku sudah dikepung oleh keempat vampir di sekelilingku. Tidak ada jalan untuk kabur.

Tidak terasa, tiba-tiba saja air mataku sudah mengucur dengan derasnya. Aku takut berada disini. Sangat takut. Aku memejamkan mataku, berharap ada yang menolongku.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahuku dengan lembut. Sontak aku langsung membuka mataku dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk bahuku.

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut begitu mendapati sosok di hadapanku.

"Jangan takut, kami tidak bermaksud jahat kepadamu," ujar sosok itu seraya tersenyum.

Aku mengamati sosok yang berdiri di hadapanku. Aku berani bertaruh, kalau sosok di hadapanku ini juga vampir, karena ia juga memakai jubah yang sama dengan vampir yang mengepungku. Tapi yang berbeda, mata vampir ini tidaklah merah. Tapi biru safir yang menentramkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Lagi-lagi sosok itu tersenyum.

"Karena kau bagian dari kami." Bukan sosok yang berdiri di hadapanku yang menjawab, tapi teman-teman vampirnya yang menjawab. Kini mereka semua berdiri di hadapanku, dan mata mereka tidak berwarna merah lagi. Tapi warna mata yang memandangku dengan lembut.

"Karin, kami selalu menunggumu," ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Da-dari ma-mana kalian tahu namaku," ujarku ketakutan.

Mereka hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki postur tubuh yang paling tinggi dari yang lainnya menjawab, "Karena kami temanmu, kami tahu segalanya tentangmu."

"Apa! Jadi kalian juga tahu tentang masa laluku?" tanyaku sedikit penuh harap.

Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala. Wajahku langsung sumringah begitu tahu ada orang yang mengetahui masa laluku.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku!" seruku.

"Tidak sekarang Karin, belum waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya," ujar sosok beririskan biru safir itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku merasa kecewa.

Sosok itu langsung berjongkok di hadapanku, mensejajarkan tubuhnya denganku. Sekarang aku bisa melihat mata biru safirnya dengan jelas.

"Itu rahasia," ucap sosok itu seraya menunjukkan senyum misteriusnya.

"Sudah saatnya kami harus pergi," ujar sosok yang memiliki tubuh paling pendek dari lainnya.

Sosok yang berada di hadapanku kembali berdiri, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan teman-temannya.

"Tunggu dulu, kalian siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa kami Karin, kami adalah temanmu. Percayalah itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, kelima sosok itu menghilang bagai ditelan kegelapan. Dan tiba-tiba saja muncul cahaya menyilaukan di hadapanku. Setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

**~Vampire Game~**

**Normal POV**

"…rin, Karin, kau mau tidur sampai kapan!" seru _sensei_ di depan meja Karin.

Karin pun membuka matanya dengan malas. Ia pun langsung menatap bingung ke arah _sensei_ yang berwajah marah.

"Sekarang kamu cepat berdiri di luar kelas sampai jam istirahat!" perintah _sensei_.

Karin yang masih setengah sadar, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Pikirannya masih melayang ke mimpi yang barusan ia alami. Mimpi yang berbeda dari mimpi-mimpi yang biasa ia alami. Mimpi yang menurutnya aneh.

Tanpa Karin sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Sepasang mata yang menatapnya penuh kesedihan.

**Skip Time**

"Karin, kamu kok bisa-bisanya tidur di kelas sih," ujar Miyon begitu mereka sedang makan siang.

"Maaf, mungkin aku kecapekan," jawab Karin sekenanya.

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Miyon sedikit tidak percaya.

Karin hanya menunjukkan senyumannya seakan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Oh ya Karin, maaf nanti aku tidak bisa pulang sekolah bersamamu. Soalnya aku akan pulang dengan Yuuki," ujar Miyon.

"Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan nanti aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu kok," ujar Karin seraya tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya tidak bisa menemanimu," sesal Miyon.

Karin hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu berkata, "Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Baiklah kalau bagitu," ucap Miyon yang setelah itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Begitu juga dengan Karin.

**Skip Time**

(Karin : Perasaan dari tadi skip time melulu deh)

(Bella : Egh iya maaf, alurnya memang aku bikin kebut nih)

(Karin : Dasar!)

Teng… teng… teng…

Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Mereka terburu-buru ingin cepat pulang dan menikmati waktu bersantai mereka. Namun berbeda dengan gadis berambut _brunette_ ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke perpustakaan yang letaknya tidaklah jauh dari ruang kelasnya.

Begitu tiba disana, Karin langsung mencari buku yang ingin dipinjamnya. Setelah menemukan buku yang dicarinya, Karin segera berbicara ke petugas perpustakaannya. Begitu selesai menulis namanya di buku peminjam, Karin segera memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

Berhubung Karin memasukkan bukunya sambil berjalan. Ia tidak sadar kalau ada orang di hadapannya.

BRUGH

**Karin POV**

"Agh maafkan aku yang tidak liat-liat jalan," ujarku meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah tidak melihat ke depan," ujar sebuah suara.

Aku pun langsung membantu gadis yang kutabrak itu untuk berdiri. Seketika mata kami bertemu. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan tatapan itu.

"Oh ya maaf, gara-gara aku bukumu jadi berantakan," ujarku seraya memungut buku milik gadis itu yang jatuh berserakan.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil memungut bukunya kembali.

Setelah kami berhasil memungut semua buku yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak ini. Aku berniat untuk membantu membawakan buku gadis ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Hmm… aku akan membantumu membawakan buku-buku ini," ujarku.

"Itu tidak perlu, aku bisa membawanya sendiri," tolak gadis itu halus.

"Tidak, aku mohon ijinkan aku membantumu," ujarku memohon.

"Hmm baiklah," ucap gadis itu sedikit ragu, "Kalau begitu aku minta tolong ya," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

"Iya," ucapku seraya membalas senyumannya.

Aku pun langsung berjalan di samping gadis ini sambil membawakan buku-bukunya.

"Oh ya namamu siapa?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau tidak mengenalku."

"Egh?"

Aku pun mengamati gadis yang berdiri di hadapanku ini dengan baik-baik.

Rambut indigo.

"Kau kan Kujyo Himeka, salah satu dewan siswa di sekolah ini kan!" seruku tak percaya.

"Agh kau akhirnya mengenaliku ya. Benar, aku Kujyou Himeka. Salam kenal," ujar Himeka seraya membungkukkan badan.

Aku pun jadi ikut-ikutan membungkukkan badan juga. "Namaku Ha-"

"Hanazono Karin kan, aku sudah tahu tentang kau," potong Himeka.

"Egh?" tanyaku bingung.

"Maksudku, aku kan dewan siswa jadi aku pasti tahu tentang data murid baru," jelas Himeka.

"Ohh begitu, aku pikir kau juga mengenalku waktu kecil," ujarku.

"Apa?"

"Agh bukan apa-apa, tak usah pikirkan," ucapku sambil melanjutkan perjalanan.

Himeka hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kau ternyata tidak berubah Karin."

**~Vampire Game~**

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku," ucap Himeka begitu kami sampai di depan ruang dewan siswa.

"Iya sama-sama, aku senang membantu," ujarku seraya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu masuk dulu yuk, akan aku buatkan teh untukmu!" ajak Himeka.

"Egh tidak perlu, aku mau langsung pulang saja," tolakku.

"Aku mohon, aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu," ujar Himeka dengan nada memohon.

"Tapi apa tidak merepotkan," ucapku masih ragu.

"Tidak, aku yakin yang lainnya pasti senang bertemu denganmu," ujar Himeka seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku merasa tak yakin.

Himeka langsung menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam ruang dewan siswa.

BRAK

"_Minna_, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu," ujar Himeka begitu membuka pintu ruang dewan siswa.

"Siapa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ini dia orangnya," ucap Himeka seraya menarikku dari balik punggungnya.

Sontak keempat orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terlihat kaget begitu melihat kedatanganku.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hana-"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkenalanku. Perkataanku sudah dipotong oleh pemuda berambut _blonde_ dan beririskan biru safir, yang aku kenali sebagai ketua dewan siswa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kujyou Kazune.

"Kami sudah menanti kedatanganmu, Karin."

"Egh?"

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session Talkshow**

Kazusa : Yahoo, ketemu lagi dengan chara yang paling-

Kazune : Sudah nggak usah kebanyakan cingcong, langsung bacain tuh balasan _review_-nya.

Kazusa : Iya ya, oke buat **ikina uruwashii**. Salam kenal ikina-chan. Terima kasih sudah bersedia me-_review fanfic author_ yang masih terbilang payah ini.

Bella : Kazusa, aku dengar omonganmu lho *teriak _author_ pakai toa*

Kazusa : Igh padahal sudah diikat masih saja banyak omong. Mending tadi aku plester mulutnya juga, biar bisa diam.

Bella : Aku juga dengar itu.

Micchi : Ternyata _author_ pendengarannya tajam juga ya.

Karin : Sudah sudah balik lagi ke balasan _review_, selanjutnya buat **KK LOVERS**. Hubunganku dengan kelima orang ini. Tentu saja kita sahabat bagaikan kepompong.

All (-Karin) : *Langsung ber-sweatdrop ria*

Himeka : Terus buat **biyan rafli**, makasih sudah dikasih nilai 10. Yee, nilai sempurna.

Jin : Lalu buat **kktsaniachan**, nggak apa-apa _session talkshow_ ini juga wadah untuk tempat curhat. Kita bakal dengerin kok, iya kan_ minna_?

Kazune : Ogah, kamu saja yang dengerin.

Kazusa : Igh Kazune kok ngomong gitu, ingat kata _author_. _Readers _selalu menang.

Micchi : Berikutnya buat **Tamae**, wah bakiaknya jangan dilempar-lempar dong. Mending buat tujuh belasan. Hehehehehe

Karin : Aku lagi ya, buat **Guest**. Tambah penasaran, berarti misi sukses. _Author_ memang sengaja bikin cerita yang bisa bikin penasaran para _readers_.

Kazune : Buat **Kirei**, jangan-jangan Kirei-chan lagi masuk angin ya. Makanya merinding.

Kazusa : Ya ampun, kenapa kembaranku jadi bloon gini. Mana ada hubungannya masuk angin sama merinding. Oke selanjutnya buat **Rizki kinanti**, author dibilang kreatif. Nggak salah, _wong_ ide _fanfic_ ini saja didapat dari hasil melamun _author_. Kreatif darimana coba.

Bella : Kazusa, aku mendengarmu lho.

Kazusa : Hah, lama-lama pengen kusumpel juga tuh mulut _author_.

Jin : Sabar Kazusa sabar, terus balasan terakhir buat **AnandaPtrAbsri**. Siap, bakal dilanjut terus kok.

Kazusa : _Minna_, berhubung balasan review sudah dibacakan semua. Kita bakal tutup _chapter_ ini.

Karin : Jangan lupa _review_ ya.

Himeka : Kasih nilai juga.

Micchi : Ditambah alasannya.

Kazune : Akhir kata.

All : Sampai bertemu di_ chapter_ selanjutnya _minna_.

Bella : Woi kapan aku diturunin!


	4. Chapter 4 : Death Game

**Session talkshow**

Bella : _Minna_, terima kasih sudah setia membaca _fanfic_ ini sampai _chapter_ empat. Padahal Bella mau prioritaskan _fanfic_ De Angela dulu. Tak tahunya malah skor nilainya lebih banyak ini. Jadi Bella _update_ _fanfic_ yang ini lagi.

Kazusa : Untuk _fanfic_ lainnya, mohon bersabar menunggu. Kalau skor nilainya melebihi _fanfic_ lainnya, bakal di-_update_ kok sama _author_. Iya kan?

Bella : Yap betul, baiklah Bella bakal buka _chapter_ ini.

Kazusa : Lho nggak bales _review_ dulu.

Bella : Sekarang balas _review_-nya ditaruh di bagian akhir. Jadi terserah para _readers_ mau baca atau langsung keluar begitu selesai membaca _chapter_ ini.

Kazusa : Oh gitu, ya sudah. Selamat membaca _minna_.

* * *

**Title : **Vampire Game

**Chapter 4 :** Death Game

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Vampire Game~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **"Aku hanya membawa teman kesini, memangnya salah ya." / "Berhubung kita semua sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita main sebuah game." / "Baiklah kita mulai game ini, Death game start." / 'Pemain harus menusuk tangan mereka sendiri dengan pisau kebenaran.' / "Ini bukan masalah besar." / "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku benar-benar bukan manusia."

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~Vampire Game~**

**Karin POV**

"Kami sudah menanti kedatanganmu Karin," ujar pemuda berambut _blonde _yang aku kenali sebagai ketua dewan siswa, Kujyou Kazune.

"Egh?" Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulutku.

"Karin, senang bertemu denganmu!" seru pemuda berambut_ caramel_ yang tiba-tiba saja langsung memelukku.

"Micchi, tidak sopan memeluk orang sembarangan," ujar Kazusa sambil berkacak pinggang.

Micchi langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dan berbalik menatap kesal ke arah Kazusa.

"Kenapa kau membawa dia kemari?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Aku hanya membawa **teman** kesini, memangnya salah ya," ujar Himeka seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Himeka. Aku yang merasa canggung dengan suasana ini berniat untuk pulang saja. Tapi ketika aku ingin mengutarakan keinginanku. Aku sudah dipaksa duduk oleh Himeka di kursi, bergabung dengan anggota dewan siswa lainnya.

"Akan aku buatkan teh, kau duduk saja dulu disini," ujar Himeka yang setelah itu langsung masuk ke ruangan lainnya, yang menurut perkiraanku adalah dapur.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Himeka sudah kembali dengan membawa enam cangkir teh hangat. Setelah menaruhnya di depan semua anggota dewan siswa ditambah denganku. Himeka segera duduk di samping kananku.

"Berhubung kita semua sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita main sebuah _game_," usul Micchi.

"Jangan bilang kau mau main _game_ itu," ujar Kazune dingin.

"Aku setuju dengan usul Micchi, kebetulan ada Karin disini. Jadi pasti menarik," ucap Jin seraya menyeringai ke arahku.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku merasa ada aura hitam yang menyelimutiku. Namun, aku berusaha untuk tenang.

'Tenang Karin, tenang. Kau harus tenang,' batinku berulang kali dalam hati.

"Kau jangan bercanda, ini sudah sore tahu," ujar Kazusa kesal.

"Egh kenapa, Karin tidak keberatan kok kalau kita main _game_. Iya kan?" tanya Micchi seraya menoleh ke arahku.

"I-iya, kalau sebentar tidak apa-apa," ucapku sedikit gugup.

"Tuh kan, ya sudah kita main saja yuk!" seru Micchi senang.

Kazusa hanya melengos kesal. Begitu juga dengan Kazune. Entah kenapa, mereka tidak terlihat menyukai permainan ini.

"Ini kotaknya," ucap Himeka seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak besar kepada Micchi.

Micchi pun segera menerimanya dan membuka kotak tersebut. Lalu mengeluarkan perlengkapan yang digunakan untuk permainan ini. Ada papan, dua buah dadu, setumpuk kartu, dan orang-orangan kecil yang berfungsi sebagai pion. Kalau dilihat-lihat permainan ini seperti monopoli. Hanya saja tidak ada rumah-rumahan.

"Permainan ini sama seperti permainan ular tangga. Siapa yang cepat sampai ke kotak terakhir, dia yang menang. Bedanya setiap kita berhenti di kotak manapun, kita diharuskan untuk mengambil kartu ini," jelas Micchi seraya menunjukkan setumpuk kartu yang sudah dikocok tadi.

"Kita harus menuruti apapun yang ditulis di kartu tersebut. Entah itu perintah kita harus turun ataupun hal-hal yang tidak kita inginkan. Pokoknya kita harus menurutinya, kalau tidak sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpamu," jelas Jin seraya tersenyum penuh arti ke arahku.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan, Karin?" tanya Himeka kepadaku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Ugh aku pas, aku tidak ikut permainan konyol ini," ucap Kazune tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga pas," ujar Kazusa ikut-ikutan.

"Egh kenapa, kalian takut ya," sindir Micchi.

"Payah nih, masak sama beginian takut," ejek Jin.

"Enak saja, baiklah aku ikut," ujar Kazune yang merasa tidak terima dibilang begitu.

"Aku juga, siapa juga yang takut," ucap Kazusa memprotes.

Micchi dan Jin hanya tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Baiklah kita mulai _game_ ini, _Death_ _game_ _start_."

**~Vampire _Game~_**

**Skip Time**

Permainan yang sengit ini masih berlangsung. Jin yang memimpin dengan pionnya yang berada di kotak 74. Tidak jauh dari pion Jin, ada pion milik Kazune yang berada di kotak 70. Lalu di urutan ketiga ada Micchi di kotak 64, di belakangnya ada Kazusa di kotak 63. Berikutnya ada aku di kotak 58, dan yang terakhir Himeka di kotak 52. Kami bersaing secara sengit. Berulang kali Jin dan Kazune saling bergantian di posisi pertama.

Sedangkan aku, jujur saja aku tidak terlalu beruntung dalam permainan yang mengharuskan menggunakan dadu. Aku selalu saja mendapatkan angka kecil yang membuatku berulang kali mengambil kartu. Aku saja sudah mendapatkan berbagai macam hukuman. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, hukumannya aneh-aneh. Ada yang disuruh melumuri wajahnya dengan bedak, terus ada juga yang tangannya harus diikat selama permainan berlangsung. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, ada juga kartu yang memberi perintah untuk ber-_cross dress_. Coba bayangin _cross dress_. Untung saja bukan aku yang mendapatkannya, tapi Micchi. Jadi sekarang Micchi tengah memakai pakaian cewek lengkap dengan wig-nya. Hahahahaha, aku saja tertawa melihatnya. Intinya, permainan ini benar-benar gila.

"Karin, jangan ngelamun saja. Sekarang giliranmu!" seru Kazune tiba-tiba.

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku segera mengocok dadu dan melemparkannya. Dua dan tiga, aku mendapatkan angka lima. Aku segera menjalankan pionku lima langkah maju ke depan. 59, 60, 61, 62, dan 63. Sekarang pionku berhenti di kotak yang sama dengan pion Kazusa. Aku segera mengambil satu kartu yang telah disediakan. Aku pun membacanya.

"Pemain harus menerima apa pun yang akan terjadi," ucapku begitu membaca tulisan yang tertulis di kartu tersebut.

Alisku bertaut, apa maksudnya?

"Sekarang giliranku," ujar Kazune seraya melemparkan dadu.

Dua belas, dia langsung mendapatkan angka maksimum yang bisa didapat dari kedua dadu tersebut. Aku sedikit kesal melihatnya, sedangkan Kazune tersenyum puas. Sekarang ia bisa mendahului posisi Jin yang berada di depannya.

Begitu pionnya sudah berhenti di kotak 82, Kazune langsung mengambil satu kartu dari tumpukan paling atas.

"Oh tidak, ini tidak bagus," ucap Kazune lirih namun masih bisa didengar.

"Apa apa, memangnya isinya apa?" tanya Micchi penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga mendapatkan kartu yang menyuruhmu melakukan _cross dress_ seperti Micchi ya," ujar Jin sambil tersenyum geli.

"Enak saja, aku mendapatkan kartu ini tahu," ucap Kazune seraya menunjukkan kartunya kepada yang lain.

"Kau mendapatkan kartu hukuman," ucap Himeka begitu membaca isi kartu tersebut.

Aku pun menyondongkan tubuhku sedikit agar bisa membaca tulisan di kartu tersebut.

'Pemain harus menusuk tangan mereka sendiri dengan pisau kebenaran,' batinku dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi aku tak mengerti maksud dari isi di kartu tersebut. Apa maksudnya menusuk tangan mereka sendiri dengan pisau kebenaran. Jangan konyol.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan, kau harus menuruti apa yang tertulis di kartu tersebut," ujar Micchi enteng.

"Heh?"

Apa dia sudah gila, masak Kazune harus menusuk tangannya sendiri. Jangan bercanda. Aku pun langsung menatap wajah Kazune, wajahnya datar-datar saja. Tidak ada ekspresi takut atau gelisah sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana Kazune, kau tidak akan lari kan?" tanya Jin sinis.

Kazune langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Ia bergegas mengambil sebilah pisau dari mejanya, yang awalnya digunakan untuk memotong buah.

Micchi dan Jin tersenyum puas melihatnya. Sedangkan Himeka hanya memasang wajah tenang. Kazusa sendiri, sedari tadi ia hanya cuek bebek saja melihat tingkah kembarannya ini. Dan aku, aku hanya menatap ngeri ke arah Kazune. Apa benar ia akan menusuk tangannya dengan pisau itu. Kalau dia melakukannya sama saja bunuh diri dong.

Sebelum Kazune menusukkan tangannya dengan pisau tersebut, aku mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, aku tahu kalau peraturan itu harus dituruti. Tapi tidakkah konyol, kalau kita harus menusuk tangan kita sendiri cuma gara-gara permainan ini," jelasku.

"Memang sih, tapi kita tidak bisa melanggar peraturan itu sekarang," ujar Jin.

"Jin benar, lagipula aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Kazune seraya mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi.

**JLEB**

Pisau itu kini sudah menancap di tangan Kazune. Mataku membulat, dia benar-benar menusuk tangannya sendiri. Ini benar-benar sudah gila.

"Dengan begini, kita bisa melanjutkan permainannya," ucap Kazune.

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang kau lakukan. Kau sudah gila," ujarku tak percaya.

Kazune hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia mencabut pisau tersebut dari tangannya. Dan memperlihatkan tangannya yang sudah berlumurkan darah segar. Aku sendiri bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Aku paling takut kalau melihat darah, karena akan mengingatkanku dengan mimpi-mimpi burukku selama ini.

"Ini bukan masalah besar," ucap Kazune santai.

Aku hanya menatap kesal ke arahnya. Bukan masalah besar bagaimana, dengan darah sebanyak itu. Bisa-bisa ia kekurangan darah, dan itu bisa berakibat fatal. Aku kembali menatap luka di tangannya, dan lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut, karena luka-luka itu kembali tertutup dan darahnya pun mulai menghilang. Bahkan sudah tidak terlihat lagi bekas tusukan di tangan Kazune sekarang.

Mulutku hanya menganga tak percaya melihat insiden yang terjadi di depan mataku langsung.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku benar-benar bukan manusia," bisik Kazune di samping telingaku.

"Hah?" Aku langsung menoleh untuk menatapnya, dan betapa terkejutnya aku begitu melihat dua taring yang mencuat dari mulut Kazune.

Sekujur tubuhku langsung kaku, bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kazune di leherku.

'Apa yang akan dilakukannya,' batinku panik.

"Kau harus menerima apa pun yang akan terjadi. Begitu perintahnya," bisik Kazune.

Aku langsung teringat dengan isi kartu yang kuterima tadi. Aku langsung menatap ke arah Jin, Micchi, Kazusa, dan Himeka. Namun, mereka hanya menatapku datar. Seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya.

**TES**

Aku bisa merasakan darah mulai menetes dari leherku. Aku langsung menghindar dari Kazune. Aku memegangi leherku yang tadi digigit oleh Kazune, yang kini sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah segar. Aku bisa merasakan sakit yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Aku mulai merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Rasanya sakit, perih. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

"Arrgghhhhhh!"

"Rin… Karin… Karin!" panggil Himeka.

"Heh." Aku pun langsung membuka mataku. Aku melihat semuanya memandangku dengan raut cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Himeka khawatir.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sepertinya kau kecapekan, sebaiknya kita sudahi permainan ini saja," ujar Kazusa pada yang lain.

Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah Karin, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Maaf ya gara-gara menemani kami main. Kau jadi harus pulang sore-sore," ujar Himeka merasa bersalah.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau kami antar pulang," tawar Micchi.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu," ujarku sambil membungkuk. Setelah itu, aku langsung keluar dari ruang dewan siswa dengan terburu-buru.

Aku menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan langkah cepat.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku, apa tadi semua itu hanya mimpi,' batinku tak mengerti.

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session talkshow**

Bella : Baiklah Bella bakal buka balesan _review_-nya. Dimulai dari **andien hanazono**,** guest**, **bulansucidewinu**, **hikaru **dan **Kazurin**, penasaran ya. Hohohohohoho, kalau gitu baca saja ya lanjutannya. Maaf kalau kalian jadi penasaran lagi dengan _chapter_ ini.

Kazusa : Terus buat **Rizki Kinanti**, wah 100 jempol itu jempol siapa saja Rizki-chan. Jangan-jangan jempol orang sekampung dipinjem. Hehehehe, makasih _author_ bakal tetep lanjut terus kok. Hubungan Karin sama dewan siswa. Mungkin beberapa _chapter_ ke depan bakal dijelasin kok.

Jin : Berikutnya buat **Asahina Natsuki** / **x**. Tenang saja _author_ ngerti kok maksud Asahina-chan. Bahkan _author_ sendiri ngerti bahasa monyet. Aduh! *Langsung mengerang kesakitan begitu dijitak sama _author_* Ugh, bisanya jitak doang. Oke deh, aku kasih bocoran biar nggak penasaran lagi. Memang betul, vampir dalam mimpi Karin itu aku dkk.

Bella : Jin, kok dikasih tahu sih.

Jin : Sudahlah, cuma itu doang kok.

Karin : Sudah sudah, selanjutnya buat **dci**, **Guest** dan **AnandaPtrAbsri**. Ini sudah lanjut kok. Maaf ya kalau lama, dan soal _chapter_ yang dipanjangin. Itu tergantung sama ceritanya. Kalau adegannya banyak, pasti panjang. Kalau sedikit, yah pendek jadinya.

Kazusa : Buat **Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-Chan**. Enak saja, aku tuh chara terfavorit tahu dalam KK Awards.

Karin : Memangnya ada ya KK Awards?

Jin : Kau jangan percaya dong, Kazusa kok dipercaya.

Kazusa : *Cuek bebek mendengar percakapan Karin dengan Jin* Tapi nggak apa-apa deh, urutan ketiga lumayan kok.

Bella : AKU NGGAK TERIMA! Kazuka-chan, jangan tertipu dengan tampangnya dong. Memang di animenya polos, baik, imut. Tak tahunya, kayak gitu orangnya.

Kazusa : Yee… itu kan salah _author_. Membuat karakterku menjadi seperti ini. Merusak image tahu.

Karin : Kebanyakan ngomong, lanjutin nih balasan _review_-nya. Masih banyak tahu.

Jin : Huff, baiklah buat **syofalira**, pair-nya ya. Mungkin ada, tapi tidak terlalu menonjol. Tahu deh, terserah _author_ yang bikin. Tapi diusahain ada kok.

Bella : Buat **nuri**, hah nuri-chan ngefans Kazune. Nggak salah nih, orang judesnya minta ampun gitu nuri-chan suka. Untung Kazune nggak ikut _session talkshow_ ini, kalau dia denger bisa kesenengan tuh anak.

Karin : Selanjutnya buat **Jamilah**,** karinokazune**, **kirei**, dan **kujyou Angelita**. Wah makasih ya atas _review_ positif kalian, maaf kalau _author_ lama _update_-nya. Maklum habis lebaran. Hehehehehe.

Kazusa : Terus buat **Haruka Hitomi 12**, maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang salah. _Author_ payah nih, pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia atau nggak sih. Untuk masalah romance, _author_ bakal usahain. Kalau nggak, biar aku yang maksa *sambil tertawa evil*.

Jin : Kenapa ya rata-rata isi _review_-nya ada kata PENASARAN. Termasuk **KK LOVERS**, sebegitu penasaran ya sama _fanfic_ ini. Padahal biasa-biasa saja tuh. Aduh, _author_ jangan main jitak melulu deh. Sakit tau!

Bella : *Pura-pura tidak peduli*. Dan yang terakhir buat **Lyn kuromuno**. Maaf kalau kebanyakan _talk_, dan maaf kalau _chapter_ ini masih pendek. Pokoknya Bella benar-benar minta maaf deh. *sambil sujud-sujud*.

Karin : Oke deh, kita akhiri saja _session talkshow_ ini.

Jin : _Minna_, terima kasih sudah membaca, me-_review_, dan memberi nilai.

Bella : Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini kurang memuaskan.

Kazusa : Jangan lupa _review_ dan kasih nilai lagi ya.

All : Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya.


	5. Chapter 5 : Piece of Memory

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : _Minna_, Bella kembali hadir dengan _chapter_ terbaru. Yeeeaayyy…

Kazusa : _Chapter_ ini spesial dari _author_. Makanya dipanjangin dikit, dikit lho. Nggak usah banyak-banyak.

Bella : Yap betul, entah kenapa Bella suka ngerjain _chapter_ ini. Seruuu!

Kazusa : Memangnya bagian yang seru apa, _author_?

Bella : Hmm…, nggak tahu. Pokoknya seru saja.

GUBRAK

Kazusa : *segera bangun lagi* Baiklah kita abaikan _author_ payah itu.

Bella : Siapa yang kau bilang _author_ payah *sambil menunjukkan cambuknya*

Kazusa : *menatap ngeri ke arah cambuk yang dibawa sama _author_* Egh _minna_, sebaiknya kalian langsung baca saja _chapter_ ini ya. Happy nice reading *setelah itu langsung kabur seribu langkah*.

Bella : Heh tunggu! *langsung mengejar Kazusa yang kabur*.

* * *

**Title : **Vampire Game

**Chapter 5 :** Piece of Memory

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Vampire Game~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **"Egh apa ini?" / Sebuah album foto / 'Apa yang terjadi, kenapa hanya wajahku saja yang tidak terbakar...," / Tiba-tiba saja muncul pecahan peristiwa di kepalaku / 'Ini tidak mungkin, pasti ini halusinasi. Iya, pasti halusinasi. Sadarlah Karin.' / 'Apa mungkin dewan siswa itu vampir.' / "Tentu saja dia tidak ingat, karena kau yang sudah menghapus ingatannya."

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~Vampire Game~**

**Normal POV**

Pagi yang cerah, matahari mulai menyinari isi semesta alam. Tak lupa diiringi dengan kicauan burung-burung bagaikan nyanyian alam. Meski demikian, suasana hati gadis beririskan _emerald_ ini tidak secerah hari ini. Ia tampak memandang lesu ke arah pantulan dirinya di cermin yang menampakkan wajahnya yang terlihat masam. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, biasanya ia selalu ceria setiap paginya. Namun, hari ini tidak dan hal itu disebabkan tidak lain dan bukan adalah peristiwa sore kemarin.

Karin masih mengingat betul peristiwa yang dialaminya kemarin sore. Dimana ia menolong Himeka membawakan buku-bukunya. Lalu diajak bermain _death game_ oleh Micchi dan Jin. Tertawa bersama dengan anggota dewan siswa lainnya ketika melihat Micchi mendapatkan hukuman untuk melakukan _cross dress_. Bahkan ia masih mengingat betul dimana Kazune menggigit lehernya.

Tapi anehnya, Karin tidak menemukan bekas gigitan sedikitpun di lehernya.

'Apa itu semua benar-benar hanya mimpi,' batin Karin dalam hati.

Kalau itu semua memang mimpi, tapi kenapa terasa sangat nyata. Rasa takut, rasa sakit yang dialaminya terasa sangat nyata. Tapi kalau seandainya itu benar-benar kenyataan. Jadi Kazune itu vampir. Agh, itu tidak mungkin. Mungkin itu hanya efek dari mimpi yang Karin alami akhir-akhir ini. Jadinya ia berhalusinasi yang tidak jelas.

Tampak Karin menjambak ikatan _twintail_-nya saking gemasnya.

"Argghhhh, masak itu cuma halusinasi. Aku tidak percaya!" seru Karin kesal sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar telah menendang sesuatu.

**BRAK**

"Egh apa ini?" tanya Karin seraya mengambil kotak yang tadi tidak sengaja ditendangnya.

"Sepertinya ini kotak perkakas milik Bibi waktu kami pindah kesini. Tapi kenapa bisa ada disini dan kenapa kotak ini belum dibuka. Memangnya isinya apa?" tanya Karin penasaran sambil memandang kotak yang sudah terlihat sedikit lusuh.

Akhirnya karena rasa penasaran yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Karin pun membuka kotak tersebut. Isinya bukan benda berharga. Hanya beberapa mainan, mungkin itu mainan Karin sewaktu kecil dulu. Tapi ada satu benda yang menarik perhatian Karin. Diambilnya benda tersebut, dan ditiupnya agar debu-debu yang menempel menghilang.

Sebuah album foto.

Dibukanya album foto tersebut dengan hati-hati. Apa mungkin album foto ini bisa membantu Karin untuk mendapatkan ingatannya kembali.

Halaman pertama.

Ada foto Karin waktu masih bayi. Dalam foto itu Karin terlihat tertidur pulas sambil memegang dotnya.

Karin pun tersenyum melihat foto tersebut. Ternyata waktu kecil, dia lucu juga. Setelah puas melihatnya, ia pun membalikkan halaman selanjutnya.

Halaman kedua.

Di sebelah kiri, ada foto Karin yang merangkak. Dia terlihat mengejar seekor anak kucing. Agh lagi-lagi foto yang lucu. Lalu dialihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan. Ada foto Karin berumur sekitar 3 tahun yang tampak asyik bermain di ayunan.

Karin pun membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Halaman ketiga.

Di sebelah kiri, ada foto Karin dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya dan ditambah dengan pose hormat ke arah kamera. Karin tertawa kecil melihatnya, begitu polosnya ia saat itu. Lalu di sebelah kanan, ada foto Karin yang menangis saat jatuh dari sepeda. Karin sadar ternyata waktu kecil ia cengeng sekali. Masak jatuh dari sepeda langsung nangis.

Dibaliknya lagi halaman itu ke foto selanjutnya.

**BRUGH**

Tiba-tiba saja Karin menjatuhkan album foto itu ke lantai sehingga menghasilkan suara dentuman kecil. Tangan Karin bergetar, mulutnya menganga. Ia menatap tak percaya pada halaman tersebut.

Ada sebuah foto yang ukurannya sedikit lebih foto-foto sebelumnya. Foto yang berisi enam orang anak yang salah satunya adalah Karin. Tapi, yang membuatnya terkejut. Kelima wajah anak lainnya ada bekas sudah dibakar. Hanya wajah Karin saja yang masih terlihat. Karin pun segera berjongkok untuk mengambil album itu kembali. Dibukanya halaman selanjutnya dengan tangan yang masih bergetar.

Ternyata di halaman selanjutnya pun sama. Di sebelah kiri, ada foto Karin dengan seseorang yang tampak melambai ke arah kamera. Lalu di sebelah kanan, ada foto Karin dengan lima orang anak berseragam sekolah. Tapi sama seperti halaman sebelumnya. Selain foto wajah Karin, wajah yang lainnya terbakar. Karin pun segera membuka halaman selanjutnya dan selanjutnya sampai ia menutup album tersebut. Semuanya terbakar kecuali wajahnya sendiri.

Karin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Ia menatap album yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai.

'Apa yang terjadi, kenapa hanya wajahku saja yang tidak terbakar. Apa hal ini disengaja, tapi kenapa. Kenapa setiap aku ingin mengingat masa laluku. Selalu saja ada halangannya. Apa mungkin aku tidak diijinkan mengingat masa laluku lagi, tapi…tapi aku hanya ingin-'

**~Vampire Game~**

**Karin POV**

**Deg**

Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sakit. Sontak saja aku langsung memegangi kepalaku dengan erat.

Sakit.

Pusing.

Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja muncul pecahan peristiwa di kepalaku.

"Karin, ayo kita main petak umpet!" seru seorang anak kecil mengajakku bermain.

Siapa anak kecil itu, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Belum sempat pikiranku kembali tenang. Muncul lagi adegan peristiwa lainnya.

"Ingat, kita akan berteman selamanya sampai kapanpun kita adalah sahabat."

"SAHABAT!"

Apa itu, siapa anak-anak itu? Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan mereka semua. Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan pemikiranku. Aku sudah dipusingkan dengan adegan baru lagi.

"Karin, maaf selama ini kami sudah membohongimu. Sebenarnya kami adalah-"

"Arrgggghhhhh….!"

Kepalaku sudah terasa amat sangat sakit. Membuat adegan yang belum selesai itu terputus begitu saja saking sakitnya kepalaku ini. Mungkin ini sudah batas kemampuanku untuk mengingat.

Aku memijat-mijat kepalaku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Dan itu berhasil, beberapa saat kemudian. Kepalaku tidak sakit lagi, meski aku masih merasa sedikit pusing. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada sakit yang kualami tadi.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Apa yang barusan terjadi tadi. Apa tadi itu ingatanku. Kalau memang iya, peristiwa apa saja tadi itu dan siapa anak-anak kecil itu. Ugh, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat mereka semua. Karin bodoh, Karin bodoh.

Aku mulai memukul-mukul kepalaku saking kesalnya.

"Karin, kau mau berangkat sekolah jam berapa. Ini sudah hampir bel masuk lho," teriak Bibi dari lantai bawah.

Aku pun langsung tersadar dan buru-buru mengambil tasku. Sebelum turun, aku menyempatkan diri untuk merapikan rambutku dan menyimpan album foto itu di tempat yang aman. Baru setelah itu aku turun ke bawah dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

**~Vampire Game~**

Aku berlari menuju ke kelasku. Bulir-bulir keringat sudah menetes dari pelipisku. Bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Aku menoleh ke setiap kelas yang kulewati dan semua kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah dimulai. Kali ini aku hanya bisa berharap, semoga _sensei_ yang mengajar kelasku datang terlambat. Meski itu kemungkinannya kecil sekali.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu kelasku. Nafasku masih tersengal-sengal. Aku menyeka keringatku dan menarik napas panjang. Aku pun membuka pintu tersebut. Dan seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan. Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Semua pasang mata langsung menoleh ke arahku. Aku bisa melihat Miyon yang menatapku cemas.

"Hanazono Karin, jam berapa sekarang!" teriak _sensei_ di depanku.

'Ya ampun tidak bisakah ngomong pelan-pelan saja. Nggak usah pakek teriak-teriak segala,' batinku kesal.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk pasrah menunggu hukuman apa yang akan kudapat.

"Sekarang kau cepat masuk dan duduk di bangkumu," ujar _sensei_ sambil memberi jalan

Aku langsung menengadahkan kepalaku. Aku tidak percaya, tidak ada hukuman. Baru saja aku menikmati kebahagiaanku karena tidak mendapatkan hukuman. Sensei tiba-tiba saja bicara sesuatu yang membuat kebahagiaanku lenyap seketika.

"Meski saya mempersilakankanmu untuk duduk. Bukan berarti kamu terbebas dari hukuman. Pulang sekolah nanti kamu harus membantu petugas perpustakaan untuk merapikan buku."

'Apa!' batinku _shock_.

Lebih baik aku disuruh berdiri di depan kelas atau nyanyi juga tidak apa-apa. Daripada disuruh membantu petugas perpustakaan. Selain aku akan pulang lebih sore, buku yang harus dirapikan pasti jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Mengingat perpustakaan sekolahku memiliki berbagai macam jenis buku.

Tapi ya namanya murid ya tidak bisa membantah ucapan dari seorang guru. Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan menuju ke bangkuku.

**Skip Time**

Tet… tet… tet…

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi yang artinya tibalah saatnya aku harus menjalani hukumanku. Aku pun berjalan dengan malas menuju ke perpustakaan. Awalnya Miyon berniat untuk menungguku, namun aku menolaknya. Karena aku tahu, hukumanku ini pasti akan memakan banyak waktu.

Begitu sampai di perpustakaan aku sudah dihadapi oleh beberapa tumpukan buku yang habis dikembalikan oleh para murid. Petugas perpustakaan disana mengatakan kalau aku harus menaruh buku-buku itu kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Meski aku sudah bisa menebak kalau jumlah buku yang harus kurapikan tidaklah sedikit. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau rak buku di perpustakaan ini sangatlah banyak. Sialnya perpustakaan ini berlantai dua. Jadi ceritanya aku harus menaruh kembali buku-buku ini di rak yang sesuai jenis bukunya dan masalahnya aku tidak tahu rak mana yang berjenis fiksi, novel, sastra, dll. Yang aku tahu cuma rak yang berisi komik yang letaknya paling dekat dengan tangga, karena dulu buku yang pernah kupinjam adalah komik.

Akhirnya dengan amat sangat terpaksa, aku harus melihat satu persatu tulisan kertas yang tertempel di setiap raknya untuk mengetahui jenis buku apa yang ada di rak itu. Dan menaruh kembali buku yang sejenis di rak tersebut.

Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk menaruh kembali semua buku-buku tersebut dan ketika aku melihat jam. Jarum jam panjang menunjukkan pukul enam dan jarum jam pendek menunjukkan pukul lima. Yang artinya sekarang sudah pukul setengah enam sore. Setelah berpamitan dengan petugas perpustakaan yang lainnya yang kebetulan masih harus mengurus data peminjam hari ini. Dan untungnya aku cuma disuruh membantu merapikan buku doang. Jadi sekarang aku bisa pulang.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Tampak semua ruangan sudah tertutup dan sepi. Tidak mengherankan juga sih, karena pasti jam segini semua murid sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Aku sedikit menyesal karena sudah menolak tawaran Miyon. Seandaianya Miyon menungguku, aku tidak perlu berjalan sendirian di koridor yang gelap ini sendirian. Yah meski ada ssedikit inar-sinar cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Tapi tetap saja tidak enak berjalan sendirian.

"Arrgggghhh…!"

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara teriakan seseorang. Aku pun langsung berlari menuju asal suara tersebut.

'Koridor ini, koridor yang sama yang aku lewati sewaktu membantu Himeka membawakan bukunya kemarin,' pikirku.

Langkah kakiku tiba-tiba berhenti ketika aku mencium bau yang tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Bau darah.

Aku pun memaksakan kakiku melangkah menuju ke sumber bau tersebut yang entah kenapa berasal dari ruang dewan siswa.

Aku berniat membuka pintu ruangan itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja tanganku bergetar. Aku takut begitu membuka pintu ini, aku akan melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku lihat. Tapi, aku harus mengeceknya. Bisa saja terjadi sesuatu dengan orang yang berteriak tadi. Ketika tanganku sudah berada di kenop pintu dan akan memutarnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara dari dalam. Otomatis aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Kazune, sudah hentikan. Kalau kau menghisapnya terus, dia bisa menjadi oni atau lebih gawatnya dia bisa mati," ujar sebuah suara yang aku kenali sebagai suara Kazusa.

"Iya, kau rakus sekali sih. Kami saja mencoba bertahan dengan meminum kapsul ini." Kali ini gantian Micchi yang berbicara.

Sepertinya anggota dewan siswa masih ada di ruangan ini. Tapi yang membuatku bingung, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan mereka.

Menghisap.

Oni.

Kapsul.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengintip dari celah jendela yang sedikit tidak tertutupi oleh korden. Mataku membulat begitu melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Hampir saja aku menjerit kalau tidak cepat-cepat aku tahan. Kepalaku berulang kali menggeleng-geleng cepat.

'Ini tidak mungkin, pasti ini halusinasi. Iya, pasti halusinasi. Sadarlah Karin,' batinku dalam hati.

"Sepertinya ada tamu tak diundang," ucap Jin.

**Deg**

Apa yang dia maksud dengan tamu tak diundang itu aku.

Sontak saja aku langsung kabur dari sana dan berlari secepatnya keluar gedung sekolah. Aku masih bisa mengingat jelas apa yang barusan aku lihat tadi. Meski keadaan ruangan itu gelap, namun aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa tadi Kazune menggigit leher seorang murid. Apalagi ditambah sepasang matanya yang biasanya berwarna biru sapphire. Namun, tadi yang kulihat bukan warna itu tapi warna merah menyala.

Pikiranku mulai melayang ke peristiwa-peristiwa yang kualami selama ini. Mulai dari rumor tentang dewan siswa hingga kejadian kemarin sore saat dirinya bermain _death game_ dengan para dewan siswa. Aku mulai menyambungkan peristiwa itu satu persatu. Dan akhirnya berakhir pada satu kesimpulan yang sangat membuatku terkejut.

'Apa mungkin dewan siswa itu vampir.'

**~Vampire Game~**

**Normal POV**

Kazune menarik taringnya kembali yang sedari tadi menancap di leher seorang gadis. Gadis itu tampak tidak sadarkan diri, namun masih dapat terdengar deru napasnya. Tanda bahwa ia masih hidup.

"Himeka, Kazusa, tolong urus gadis ini!" perintah Kazune seraya menyeka darah yang masih menetes dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Himeka seraya membopong gadis itu ke tempat duduk yang tentunya dibantu oleh Kazusa.

"Kazune, sekarang bagaimana. Dia sudah tahu," ujar Micchi seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Apa perlu kita kejar dia," ucap Jin yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di atas meja.

Meski Micchi dan Jin tidak mengatakan siapa yang dimaksud oleh mereka berdua. Namun, Kazune sudah tahu siapa dia.

"Itu tidak perlu," ucap Kazune tegas.

"Egh kau sudah gila, bertahun-tahun kita berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan identitas kita. Sekarang kau mau membiarkan dia tahu soal kita," protes Micchi merasa tidak terima.

"Bukannya dia sudah tahu, hanya saja dia tidak ingat," ucap Kazune dengan wajah datar.

"Tentu saja dia tidak ingat, karena kau yang sudah menghapus ingatannya," ujar Kazusa tajam.

Kazune hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Kazusa. Ingatannya kembali melayang ke peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu. Dimana pada hari itu terjadi badai salju yang hebat. Hari dimana Karin kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan juga hari dimana ia juga kehilangan ingatannya.

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : _Minna_, nanggung ya akhirannya. Yah, emang sengaja dibikin gitu. Hahahaha.

Micchi : Dasar _author_, suka banget sih bikin para _readers_ penasaran.

Bella : Hehehehe _gomen_ ya _minna_, Bella jamin _chapter_ depan bakal diungkapin hubungan Karin dengan para dewan siswa. Yah meski tidak secara keseluruhan.

Himeka : _Step by step_. Jadi satu-satu dulu jelasinnya. Seperti di _chapter_ ini, sekarang kalian sudah tahu kan kalau Karin hilang ingatan itu gara-gara Kazune.

Kazune : Mungkin sekarang para _readers_ bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku menghapus ingatan Karin.

Bella : Sok tahu kamu Kazune. Tapi kalau kalian mau tahu jawabannya, tunggu saja _chapter_ depan ya. Hahahaha.

Himeka : Igh… _author_ dari tadi ketawa melulu, bacain nih balasan _review_-nya *sambil menyerahkan setumpuk kertas yang berisi _review_-_review_ dari para _readers_*.

Micchi : Aku yang pertama ya *seraya mengambil satu kertas dari tangan _author_*. Buat **kris**, pengen ada romansanya ya. _Author_ bakal usahain deh ada. Jadi tunggu saja ya.

Bella : Untuk **Asahina Natsuki**, tuh Kazune, Asahina-chan saja ngakuin kalau kamu itu super judes dan dingin.

Kazune : Biarin, mau judes kek mau dingin kek. Terserah, yang penting aku tampan.

Bella : Nih anak, selain judes dan dingin. Narsisnya juga nggak ketulungan.

Himeka : Buat **piyuki**, egh itu bahasa apa ya. Kok pakek ciyus-ciyusan.

Bella : Igh Himeka, itu bahasa anak alay tau.

Himeka : Oh gitu. Kalau begitu. Makacih cudah dibiyang keyen.

Semua langsung _sweatdrop_, nggak nyangka Himeka bakal ngomong gitu.

Micchi : Oke, kita lanjut lagi. Buat **kujyou Angelita, Kazuka Luna Dragneel, Lan Dewi**, dan **andien hanazono**. Pada penasaran ya, makanya ikuti terus _fanfic_ ini. Hehehehe

Bella : Buat **bella**, wah nama kita sama. Hehehehe, iya ya _fanfic_ ini bakal dilanjutin sampai habis kok. Tenang saja.

Kazune : Untuk **nuri**, tuh kan aku memang suka dicari-cari. Penggemarku kan banyak.

Bella : Nggak usah narsis kau. Nuri-chan, makasih ya sudah dibilang bagus. Buat _romance_-nya masih dipikir-pikir.

Himeka : Buat **yusnia**, ceritanya memang penuh misteri. Orang yang buat juga penuh misteri. Lalu buat **Fukito, yusima**, dan **jg**. Ini sudah lanjut kok, lumayan cepet kan update-nya.

Micchi : Selanjutnya buat **Rizki Kinanti**. Wah aku jadi pengen lihat Kazune nari waka-waka. Kazune coba nari lagi!

Kazune : Enak saja, ogah. Mau dibayar berapapun, aku nggak bakalan mau.

Bella : Untuk **1234**, sepertinya ini masih mending. Awalnya Bella mau bikin yang lebih serem, tapi nggak jadi. Nanti _genre_-nya malah jadi _horror_.

Micchi : Buat **KK LOVERS**. Sayang Jin nggak ada disini. Tapi aku setuju semua karakter KK kecuali aku ditambah _author_-nya memang payah semua.

All (- Micchi) : MICCHI…. *langsung hajar Micchi sampai babak belur*.

Kazune : Untung nggak ada Jin, Karin, dan Kazusa. Kalau ada mereka, tambah penyok mukamu itu.

Bella : Oke _minna_, Bella sudahi saja _talkshow_ ini.

Himeka : Sampai jumpa _minna_. Jangan lupa _review_ dan kasih nilai ya.


	6. Chapter 6 : Past Time

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : _Minna_, apa kabarnya? Bella kangen sama kalian semua. _I miss you so much_.

Kazusa : Kenapa setelah sekian lama nggak ketemu, kenapa _author_ jadi tambah stress ya.

Bella : Memang, Bella strees karena banyak tugas yang menumpuk. Sudah gitu sekarang gurunya suka ngasih sistem ulangan dadakan. Jadinya Bella harus siap belajar terus setiap harinya.

Kazusa : _Author_ ini bukan saatnya untuk curhat, sekarang waktunya buat buka _chapter_ ini tau! *teriak Kazusa kayak nenek lampir*.

Bella : Iya ya, bawel banget sih. Oke _minna_, berhubung hari ini sekolah Bella HUT sehingga pelajaran ditiadakan semua. Bella sempetin buat _fanfic_ ini, semoga kalian suka.

Kazusa : Bukannya nyorakin teman-temannya yang berlomba malah asyik sendiri di kelas.

Bella : Sudah diem *sambil ngelemparin pom pom yang tadi mau dipakai buat nyorakin teman-temannya*.

* * *

**Title : **Vampire Game

**Chapter 6 :** Past Time

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Vampire Game~ © Bella-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary :** "Seperti yang kau lihat, mereka sudah dibunuh." / "Sepertinya ayahmu masih tidak terima atas kematian ibumu yang telah dibunuh." / "Kazune kau… kau vampir." / "Jangan sentuh aku, a-ayahmu su-sudah membunuh orang tuaku!" / "Maaf Karin, aku harus menghapus ingatanmu."

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Vampire Game~**

**Normal POV**

Kazune tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kazusa. Ia hanya memandang keluar jendela, menatap rembulan yang bersinar terang. Ia teringat peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam saat dia masih berumur tujuh tahun. Saat itu sedang terjadi badai dahsyat pada malam harinya. Badai yang dikatakan paling hebat dalam dua puluh tahun terakhir yang pernah melanda Negara Jepang. Sebuah peristiwa pahit dimana Karin kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan juga ingatannya yang dengan amat terpaksa harus dia renggut dari diri Karin. Ingatan tentang hubungan Karin dengan Kazune, Kazusa, Himeka, Micchi, dan juga Jin. Ingatan tentang kenangan-kenangan yang mereka lalui bersama. Dan yang paling penting ingatan tentang seorang vampire yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua Karin.

**Flashback on**

Kazune kecil tampak berlarian di sepanjang jalan setapak. Dia terus saja berlari meninggalkan jejak sepatu kecilnya di atas salju. Dia tidak mempedulikan badai salju yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah rumah yang berukuran lumayan besar. Dia langsung saja masuk lewat pintu yang memang sejak awal sudah terbuka lebar. Begitu memasuki ruang keluarga, Kazune dikagetkan dengan pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Kazune melihat kedua orang tua Karin sudah meninggal dengan keadaan yang terbilang cukup mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Banyak pecahan kaca yang tercecer di sekitar mayat keduanya.

Crak

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang yang menginjak pecahan itu. Kazune pun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa orangnya. Samar-samar Kazune melihat ada sosok berjubah dan bertudung seperti yang sedang dipakainya saat ini. Kazune langsung mengenali siapa sosok itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?" tanya Kazune pada sosok itu.

Sosok itu pun lantas membuka tudung yang sedang dikenakannya, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang berwarna gelap dan sepasang mata_ onyx_-nya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, mereka sudah dibunuh," ucap sosok itu atau mungkin kita mengenalnya sebagai Jin kecil.

"Maaf Kazune, aku tidak bisa mencegah ayah," ujar seorang gadis bersuraikan _blonde_ sepinggang yang tampak berdiri di samping Jin.

"Sepertinya ayahmu masih tidak terima atas kematian ibumu yang telah dibunuh," ujar Micchi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping Kazune.

"Lalu dimana Karin sekarang?" tanya Kazune tajam.

"Tadi kami lihat, paman sedang mengejarnya ke arah hutan," jawab Himeka yang baru masuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menghentikannya, heh!" bentak Kazune keras.

"Kazune, kita masih kecil. Kita belum punya cukup kekuatan untuk melawan ayahmu. Jadi maafkan kami," jelas Jin seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Agh kalian semua tidak berguna!" seru Kazune yang setelah itu langsung menerobos keluar rumah untuk mencari Karin. Meninggalkan keempat sosok yang masih berdiri diam di ruang keluarga. Seakan tidak berniat untuk menyusul Kazune yang sudah berlari ke arah hutan.

**~Vampire Game~**

**Kazune POV**

'Apa mereka semua benar-benar bodoh. Sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa nyawa Karin sedang terancam bahaya,' rutukku dalam hati.

Aku masih terus berlari melawan badai yang semakin bertambah dahsyat saja. Bahkan beberapa pohon pun sampai tercabut dari tanahnya.

"Arggghhhh….!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara teriakan Karin dari arah hutan. Aku yakin betul bahwa itu benar-benar suara Karin. Aku pun langsung mempercepat lariku masuk ke dalam hutan.

Aku terus berlari menerobos semak-semak untuk mencari sosok Karin. Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya. Dia sedang duduk di depan sebuah pohon. Terlihat dari wajahnya kalau dia sangat ketakutan saat ini.

Aku pun langsung melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya sampai aku menyadari sesuatu. Sontak aku pun menghentikan langkahku, aku menatap ke sekeliling Karin. Ternyata Karin sudah dikepung oleh sekawanan oni. Pantas saja dia sampai ketakutan seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, aku harus menolong Karin. Mataku yang awalnya berwarna biru _sapphire_ langsung berubah menjadi merah menyala sama seperti mata milik oni-oni tersebut. Lalu kuarahkan tanganku ke arah oni-oni itu, dan membuat sebuah angin kencang yang melebihi angin badai saat ini. Akhirnya oni-oni tersebut langsung kabur. Sepertinya mereka sudah menyadari akan kehadiranku disini, karena pada dasarnya seorang oni tidak bisa mengalahkan vampir. Karena oni hanyalah sosok berwujud setengah manusia dan setengah vampir.

Aku pun kembali mendekat ke arah Karin. Tiba-tiba ada rasa bersalah yang menjalar di hatiku. Aku pun menjajarkan tinggiku dengannya. Kulihat tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Jangan takut, aku akan menolongmu," ucapku lembut padanya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa takutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Karin polos.

Hampir saja aku tertawa melihat betapa polosnya dia saat ini. Pada akhirnya aku hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum padanya.

"Iya, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Jadi kau jangan takut ya," ucapku lagi padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada angin yang berhembus membuat tudung yang sedang kupakai untuk menutupi wajahku terlepas. Membuat wajahku sekarang ini terlihat jelas olehnya. Tampak matanya membulat begitu melihat wajahku. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Kazune kau… kau vampir," ucap Karin tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bilang padamu soal ini sejak awal," ujarku merasa bersalah.

"Jangan-jangan Kazusa, Himeka, Micchi, dan Jin juga-"

"Iya, mereka sama sepertiku," potongku cepat.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bohong," ucap Karin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ini semua kenyataan, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong padamu," ucapku sembari berusaha menyentuhnya. Tapi tanganku langsung ditepis dengan tangan kecilnya dengan gerakan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku, a-ayahmu su-sudah membunuh orang tuaku!" seru Karin dengan nada tinggi.

"Karin." Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arahnya. Aku pun menghela napas.

'Maaf Karin, sepertinya aku harus melakukan ini padamu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku,' batinku yang setelah itu langsung memosisikan tanganku di dahinya. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya yang keluar dari telapak tanganku. Membuat Karin perlahan-lahan menutup matanya dan akhirnya terpejam.

(Bella : Hmm kayaknya bagian ini Bella sudah nggak asing lagi deh)

(Kazusa : Yee itu kan bagian waktu Kazune nidurin Karin di _fanfic_ De Angela. Masak sudah lupa)

(Bella : Oh iya ya. Ya sudah lanjut!)

Sontak aku langsung menangkap tubuh mungilnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Aku hanya bisa menatap sedih ke arahnya.

"Maaf Karin, aku harus menghapus ingatanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengingat peristiwa ini lagi. Meski pada akhirnya kau juga melupakanku dan juga yang lainnya. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada kau membenci sosok kami, sosok yang telah membunuh orang tuamu," ujarku lirih pada Karin yang sudah tertidur dalam pelukanku.

**Flashback off**

**~Vampire Game~**

**Normal POV**

Tampak Kazune menghela napas panjang begitu selesai mengenang masa lalunya. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan tentang tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan terhadap Karin. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya. Dia pun langsung berbalik untuk menghadap teman-temannya yang masih setia menunggunya.

"Kazusa, aku mau minta bantuanmu," ujar Kazune seraya menatap Kazusa yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Minta bantuan apa, apa ada hubungannya dengan Karin?" tanya Kazusa.

"Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia," jawab Kazune sekenanya.

"Jangan bilang kau mau menghapus ingatannya lagi," ujar Jin tajam.

Sontak Micchi, Kazusa, dan Himeka kaget mendengar penuturan Jin. Mereka langsung menatap ke arah Kazune untuk menuntut penjelasan.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghapus ingatannya. Justru aku ingin memberikan penawaran yang menarik untuknya," jelas Kazune seraya tersenyum penuh sejuta arti dibaliknya yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya saja.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : _Minna_, berhubung Bella _update_-nya di sekolah. Balas _review_-nya pendek-pendek saja ya. Oke, silahkan Karin dan Kazune yang membacakan balasan _review_-nya.

Karin : Iya ya, ugh seenaknya nyuruh orang saja. Balasan pertama buat** dci, yu, karin0kazune, Kirei, jg, jj,** dan **hanazono**. Ini sudah di-_update_ kok maaf ya kalau LAMA BANGET_update_-nya. Diusahain untuk selanjutnya nggak lama lagi _update_-nya.

Kazune : Buat **Kujyou Angelita**. Apa! Aku minum darah. _Author_ aku masih doyan sama yang namanya air mineral kok.

Bella : Heh disini kan kau jadi vampir jadi jelas lah minumannya darah, masak susu. Sudah lanjutin sana balas _review_-nya.

Kazune : Ya ya, nggak usah marah-marah deh. Kayak nenek-nenek saja.

Bella : Apa kau bilang!

Kazusa : (Tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana dan langsung menendang _author_ dan Kazune keluar) Sana, kalau mau ribut di_ backstage_ saja!

Karin : Hebat Kazusa, terus yang bacain balasan _review_-nya siapa dong.

Kazusa : Ya kamulah, _chapter_ ini bukan aku yang dapat jatah bacain balesan _review_-nya.

Karin : *Langsung ngeloyor pergi nyusul Kazune dan _author_ yang di _backstage_*.

Kazusa : Woy, jangan kabur. Terus siapa dong yang bacain balesan _review_-nya.

Readers : Ya kamulah!

Kazusa : Hah, ya udah deh. Untuk nuri, makanya jadi fans-ku saja. Lalu buat **Kazuka Luna Dragneel**, wah jangan pingsan. Aku nggak kuat nanti ngangkutnya. Buat **Rizki Kinanti**, ide bagus. Aku tampung ide Rizki-chan itu buat ngerjain Kazune nanti. Terus buat **Asahina Natsuki**, kalau mau tahu sejak lahir. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu kalau Kazune orangnya narsis berat. Selanjutnya **Lan Dewi**, takut ya. Padahal _genre_-nya nggak _horror_. Lebih _horror_ lagi kalau ngeliat muka _author_ kalau lagi ngamuk.

Kazusa : *Ambil napas sebentar terus lanjut baca lagi* Buat **Jamilah**, aslinya lebih kejaman aku daripada Kazune lho. Untuk **Meirin Hinamori**, maaf _author_ nggak bisa bikin _fanfic_ yang panjang. Bisanya bikin yang lebar. Hehehe bercanda, nanti diusahain deh. Lalu buat **meida-rospitasari-1**, dua _chapter_ depan MUNGKIN aka nada adegan _romance_-nya. Jadi ditunggu saja ya. Dan yang terakhir untuk **Nitsuki Matsushima29**, itu nggak perlu nitsuki-chan. Sekarang aja Micchi sedang dirawat inap di rumah sakit gara-gara kemarin babak belur.

Kazusa : Akhirnya semua balasan sudah selesai dibacain, jangan lupa kasih nilai dan _review_ lagi ya. Terima kasih juga bagi semua para readers yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca _fanfic_ ini apalagi sampai me-_review_-nya. _Arigatou gozaimatsu_. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa _minna_.

**At Backstage**

Bella : Siapa yang mau nambah satenya.

Karin dan Kazune : Akuuu!


	7. Chapter 7 : Agreement part 1

**Title : **Vampire Game

**Chapter 7 :** Agreement part 1

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Vampire Game~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy ; Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary :** "Kalau kau ingin tahu soal apa yang kau lihat kemarin. Datanglah ke ruang dewan siswa sepulang sekolah nanti. Kami akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." / "Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang." / "Aku adalah kawanmu, tapi bisa juga menjadi lawanmu. Itu tergantung dengan pilihan apa yang kau pilih nantinya." / "Aku harap, kau memilih pilihan yang tepat Karin."

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~Vampire Game~**

* * *

**Karin POV**

* * *

Aku memaksakan kakiku berangkat menuju ke sekolah. Mataku masih terlihat sayu, dan kepalaku juga terasa berat. Semangatku yang selalu menemaniku setiap paginya, seakan-akan menguap begitu saja. Ini semua gara-gara peristiwa kemarin sore yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Peristiwa yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Peristiwa yang bagiku merupakan mimpi buruk diantara semua mimpi buruk yang pernah aku alami. Mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Karin!" panggil seseorang.

Aku pun langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat si pemanggil. Tampak Miyon yang tengah berlari-lari kecil ke arahku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya berdiri diam saja, menunggunya datang menghampiriku.

"Selamat pagi, Karin!" sapa Miyon begitu sudah berada di sampingku.

"Pagi," balasku dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Kau kenapa Karin, wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Miyon khawatir.

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja kok, aku hanya kurang tidur saha," ujarku mencoba memberi alasan.

Tampak Miyon tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai ucapanku barusan. Ia masih menatapku dengan pandangan cemas.

"Karin!" Aku dan Miyon langsung menoleh begitu mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku lagi.

Kami berdua langsung mendapati sosok perempuan berambut _blonde_ panjang dan beririskan biru _sapphire _. Sosok itu kami kenali sebagai Kazusa, teman sekelas kami.

"Bisa bicara berdua sebentar!" pinta Kazusa dengan seulas senyum manisnya.

Tapi bagiku senyuman itu begitu menakutkan. Bahkan kini aku sudah merasakan tubuhku mulai gemetar.

"Hmm… kalau begitu aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya. Sampai bertemu di kelas," ujar Miyon yang setelah itu langsung ngeloyor pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan Kazusa. Aku hanya bisa meringis melihat kepergiannya.

Dalam hati, aku merutuki sikap Miyon tadi. Padahal aku ingin sekali menghindari Kazusa saat ini. Kenapa dia malah meninggalkanku. Seharusnya dia mengajakku tadi, bilang saja dia ada urusan denganku atau apalah yang penting bisa membuatku kabur dari sini.

"Karin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kazusa dengan raut wajah yang terlihat cemas. Entah itu aku yang salah lihat atau tidak.

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok," ucapku dengan jawaban yang sama yang aku berikan tadi pada Miyon.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kazusa lagi.

Tuh kan, lagi-lagi jawabanku tidak dipercayainya. Tapi, memang benar sih aku bohong soal keadaanku. Saat ini keadaanku sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Bahkan menjadi lebih buruk ketika bertemu denganmu Kazusa.

"Karin!" Panggilan Kazusa itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Heh, a-aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, kau ada perlu apa denganku?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kazusa hanya diam menatapku. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir. Lalu dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arahku.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu soal apa yang kau lihat kemarin. Datanglah ke ruang dewan siswa sepulang sekolah nanti. Kami akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu," bisik Kazusa kepadaku.

Aku langsung membeku. Apa yang dia maksud dengan kemarin itu peristiwa kemarin sore. Lalu apa maksudnya dengan menjawab semua pertanyaanku.

Baru saja aku mau menanyakan sesuatu kepada Kazusa. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah menghilang begitu saja.

'Kemana perginya?' tanyaku dalam hati.

**~Vampire Game~**

Aku langsung berjalan menuju ke kelasku dengan langkah gontai. Wajahku yang sejak pagi tadi sudah kusut, kini bertambah kusut lagi. Otakku masih mencerna ajakan Kazusa tadi. Apa aku harus datang atau tidak. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, memang benar aku punya sejuta pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan pada dewan siswa. Tapi begitu mengingat peristiwa kemarin. Aku langsung bergidik ngeri, jangan-jangan aku yang akan jadi korban selanjutnya.

Tanpa aku sadari, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menarikku masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang laboratorium. Tangan itu langsung membungkam mulutku untuk memastikan aku tidak berteriak.

Aku langsung kaget begitu melihat siapa pelaku dibalik ini semua. Rupanya tidak lain adalah Micchi dan Jin.

"Emm euumm." Aku langsung berusaha melepaskan tangan jin dari mulutku.

"Akan aku lepaskan, kalau kau mau diam!" seru Jin.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, dan akhirnya Jin mau melepaskanku. Aku langsung menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Kalian mau apa, sampai membekapku segala disini," ujarku kesal.

"Maafkan kami Karin, tapi kami tidak bisa membicarakan ini diluar," ucap Micchi mencoba meminta maaf padaku.

"Memangnya kalian mau bicara apa?" tanyaku heran.

Jujur saja aku bingung. Tadi Kazusa yang ingin berbicara denganku. Sekarang malah gantian Micchi dan Jin. Jangan-jangan yang mereka bicarakan itu sama dengan Kazusa.

"Tenang saja, justru yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu kebalikan dari yang dibicarakan Kazusa tadi," terang Jin seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tadi Kazusa memintamu untuk datang ke ruang dewan siswa kan sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Micchi.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai tanda iya.

"Apa kau berniat datang?" tanya Micchi lagi.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu menggeleng dengan lemah. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabku jujur. Memang aku masih bingung untuk memenuhi ajakan Kazusa tadi atau tidak.

"Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang," ujar Jin dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku yang lagi-lagi dibuat penasaran.

"Tidak ada alasan, hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau terlibat jauh lagi dengan kami. Malahan aku menyarankanmu untuk menjauhi kami saja," ujar Jin tajam.

"Kalau tidak ada alasan, kenapa kau sampai melarangku segala. Itu tidak adil," protesku.

"Karin, kami hanya berusaha melindungimu. Sebaiknya kau ikuti saja kata-kata Jin. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin mengetahui fakta bah-,"

"Bahwa kalian vampir. Kalau soal itu aku sudah tahu, jadi apa gunanya kalian menyembunyikannya dariku," ujarku yang kali ini dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak, bukan soal itu. Kami tidak masalah kalau kau tahu soal rahasia kami. Hanya saja, kami tidak ingin kau terlalu mencampuri urusan kami. Hanya itu saja," jelas Micchi.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Micchi. Aku mulai mengepalkan tangan-tanganku. Aku merasa kesal pada mereka. Apa maksudnya dengan jangan campuri urusan kami. Lagipula siapa dulu yang memaksaku untuk terlibat dengan mereka semua. Siapa yang dulu mengajakku bermain_ death game_.

Sebelum amarahku mulai meluap, aku langsung menghambur keluar dari laboratorium tersebut meninggalkan Jin dan Micchi. Meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah katapun.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Sekarang bagaimana, Jin. Karin tidak mau mendengarkan kita?" tanya Micchi pada pemuda beririskan_ onyx_ tersebut.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kita hanya bisa berharap dia akan menolaknya," ujar Jin lirih.

"Yah, kau benar," ucap Micchi menyetujui.

**~Vampire Game~**

Karin hanya memandang kosong ke arah depan kelas. Tak satupun materi pembelajaran yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Meski setiap harinya, memang selalu begini. Tapi bagi Karin, ini pertama kalinya dia tidak konsen dengan pelajaran. Karin melirik bangku kosong di sampingnya, bangku milik gadis yang ditemuinya tadi pagi. Karin sudah tidak heran lagi jika bangku itu terlihat selalu kosong. Kata Miyon, Kazusa memang sering tidak masuk kelas alasannya sih sibuk dengan tugas dewan siswa. Meski aku tidak yakin akan kebenarannya. Lagipula Karin sedikit merasa lega, dia tidak masuk hari ini. Setidaknya Karin tidak perlu bertemu dengannya.

Karin menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja di hadapannya. Kepalanya terasa berat, pusing, pokoknya serasa mau meledak.

"Psshh Karin, kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Miyon di belakangnya.

Karin hanya menggeleng lemah tanpa sedikitpun merubah posisinya tadi. Miyon tidak mencoba bertanya lagi. Mungkin Karin tidak ingin mengatakan masalahnya pada siapapun.

* * *

**Karin POV**

* * *

'Dimana aku?' tanyaku seraya memandangi sekelilingku.

Tempat ini, tempat yang sama saat aku bertemu dengan kelima vampir misterius itu. Jangan-jangan aku sedang bermimpi lagi.

Tap tap tap

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, aku langsung merasa was was. Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok gadis sebayaku dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat _twintail_. Gadis itu mengenakan jubah berwarna merah. Hanya saja gadis itu tidak menutupi wajahnya dengan tudungnya. Sehingga aku bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku padanya. Aku merasa tidak mengenali gadis ini sebelumnya, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu dari diriku yang terhubung dengannya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, dia malah menunjukkan seulas senyumnya.

"Jawab aku!" seruku yang mulai merasa kesal akan sikapnya.

"Aku adalah kawanmu, tapi bisa juga menjadi lawanmu. Itu tergantung dengan pilihan apa yang kau pilih nantinya," jelasnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pilihan yang aku pilih. Memangnya aku diberi pilihan?" tanyaku tidak mengerti maksud perkatannya.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya tersenyum. "Tidak, hanya saja nanti kau harus memilih. Dan aku harap kau memilih pilihan tepat. Sehingga kita tidak perlu menjadi musuh," terangnya.

"Kenapa kau harus menjadi musuhku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku tidak bilang mau menjadi musuhmu, aku hanya bilang hubungan kita bergantung pada pilihanmu nanti. Aku tidak mau kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang masih terlukis di wajahnya.

"Oke, kalau kau bilang begitu. Tapi bisakah kau memberitahuku, siapa kau?" tanyaku sedikit memaksa.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, tak lama lagi kita akan bertemu lagi yang pasti di dunia nyata. Tidak di dunia mimpi lagi, dan aku harap, saat kita bertemu nanti. Aku menganggapmu sebagai kawan." Setelah mengucapkan itu sosoknya menghilang dari hadapanku seperti disedot oleh kegelapan di sekelilingku.

'Apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti,' batinku pusing.

**~Vampire Game~**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Rin... Karin, bangun. Ini sudah jam pulang!" seru Miyon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Karin.

Karin langsung membuka matanya, ia hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah Miyon.

"Untung saja tadi kau tidak ketahuan tidur di kelas. Lagipula kenapa kau bisa-bisanya tidur sih di kelas. Tidak biasanya?" tanya Miyon antara heran dan khawatir.

Karin hanya tersenyum simpul. "Sudah kubilang kan tadi, aku cuma kurang tidur," ujar Karin sekenanya.

"Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Dengan begitu kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu di rumah," terang Miyon.

Seketika Karin menghentikan kegiatan memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Dia langsung menoleh ke sekelilingnya lalu ke jam dinding. Matanya melotot begitu melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore yang berarti jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu.

Buru-buru Karin langsung membereskan buku-bukunya. "Maaf Miyon, aku ada urusan sebentar. Jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu," ujar Karin merasa menyesal.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa," ujar Miyon yang setelah itu langsung meninggalkan Karin sendirian di kelas..

Karin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, dia sudah memutuskan untuk datang ke ruang dewan siswa. Hati kecilnya merasa ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk datang. Dengan sigap, Karin langsung beranjak keluar dari kelasnya untuk menuju ke ruang dewan siswa.

Tanpa Karin sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya sejak tadi yang kini tengah berdiri di atap bangunan dekat sekolah. Sosok itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang diikat _twintail_. Dia mengenakan jubah berwarna merah. Kalau diperhatikan sosok ini mirip dengan gadis yang Karin temui lewat mimpinya. Bedanya kali ini gadis ini memakai tudungnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku harap, kau memilih pilihan yang tepat Karin," gumam gadis itu begitu Karin sudah menghilang dari kelasnya.

Gadis itu mengganti pandangannya ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak tidak jauh dari kelas Karin. Gadis itu bisa melihat lima sosok yang sedang bercakap-cakap dari jendela ruangan itu. Seketika tatapan gadis itu menajam, rahangnya langsung bergetak kesal.

"Kalian…, pasti akan aku hancurkan!" tekad gadis itu penuh emosi.

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Yahoo minna, sudah lama Bella nggak update fanfic. Gomenasai, sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama.

Kazusa : Oh ya mungkin ada yang bingung dengan judul chapter ini. Sebenarnya bagian ini mau dibuat satu chapter. Tapi tak tahunya, author cuma bikin setengahnya.

Bella : Hehehe, intinya bagian ini dibuat dua chapter. Jadi maaf kalau pendek.

Karin : Author payah, masak sudah update telat terus dikit lagi ceritanya *tiba-tiba muncul dan teriak pakai toa*.

Bella : KARIN KAU MAU MEMBUAT GENDANG TELINGAKU PECAH YA!

Kazusa : Author, biasa aja kali. Nggak usah di-caps lock juga kata-katanya *sweatdrop*.

Bella : Biarin *mulai ngambek*.

Kazusa : Oke, kita biarkan author melakukan aktifitas ngambeknya.

Karin : Kalau begitu kita bacain balasan review.

Kazusa : Nggak usah, author sudah ngetik balasannya sendiri. Jadi nggak usah dibacain. Biar para readers saja yang baca, itu pun kalau sudah pada bisa baca.

Readers : Kazusa jahat, kami bisa baca kok.

Kazusa : Kalau begitu kalian baca sendiri ya. Cekidot.

* * *

**Guest**

Maaf ya kalau lama update-nya. Tanyakan kepada rumput yang bergoyang kenapa Bella dikasih banyak tugas.

**Mey–Mey Hinamori**

Memang Kazune jahat, dia sampai mencuci otaknya Karin segala. Tapi nggak mau nyuci pakaianku (?)

**Kujyou Angelita**

Jaaangggaaann, jangan sampai Karin digigit Kazune. Bisa-bisa nanti tertular rabies *langsung ditendang Kazune.

**Nitsuki-Ringo Matsushima29**

Maaf deh kalau kali ini susah lagi kasih nilainya karena lagi-lagi pendek ceritanya. No problem, Bella ngerti kok susahnya orang yang lagi krisis pulsa. Maklum pernah ngalami juga, malah sering.

**Asahina Natsuki **

Makasih sudah dibilang ssseeeerrrrruuuuu

Hmm nggak tahu juga sih. Enaknya dilanjutin atau nggak *para chara Karin siap-siap ngelempar kursi, meja, panic, wajan ke arah Bella*.

Di-dilanjutin kok, iya dilanjutin. Jadi tenang saja ya Natsuki-chan *langsung kabur dari TKP*.

**andien hanazono**

Maaf kalau nggak kilat, dan malah jadi lemot. Sudah nggak serem, dari awal menurut Bella ceritanya memang nggak serem kok. Sereman juga, HUWAAA KABUUUURRR *langsung lari begitu ngeliat Karin dkk yang masih ngejar Bella*.

Tuh, sereman juga kalau dikeroyok massa.

**nuri**

Mungkin waktu session talkshow, Kazusa OOC BANGET. Tapi di dalam cerita diusahain OOC-nya nggak parah-parah banget. Maaf ya, Bella tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu.

**Ikina uruwashii**

Udah-udah jangan berantem, pada akur saja. Berantem itu tidak baik, apalagi sesame teman sendiri (nggak sadar kalau author juga sering berantem sama chara lainnya)

**YU**

Okkeee, ini sudah lanjut kok. Dan bakal dilanjutin terus sampai kiamat *langsung dilempar buku sama para readers*.

**ryukutari**

Ngeri ya, kalau begitu siapkan bawang putih kalau-kalau ada vampir di sebelahmu #Plaak

Bercanda deh, hmm soal genre Bella memang masih bingung. Mungkin akan Bella pertimbangkan lagi. Makasih atas usulannya.

**miss vanilla**

Huwee sudah berapa readers yang bilang kalau cerita ini pendek. Maafkan Bella ini yang lebih suka membuat cerita pendek-pendek *sambil nangis guling-guling, maksudnya nangisnya sambil meluk guling*.

**Lian-chan**

Hmm maaf Bella memang pecinta manga, tapi Bella belum baca manga yang itu. Hehehe makasih atas pujiannya,tapi seriusan deh lain kali nggak usah muji. Nanti Bella kegeeran lagi.

**jj**

Oke, dilanjutin terus kok. Makasih atas nilainya.

**karin**

Maaf banget deh kalau lama update chapter ini. Tahu sendiri kan akhir-akhir ini Bella lagi suka update fanfic yang satunya.

**jg**

Iya iya, pasti dilanjutin kok. PASTI, jadi mohon dukungannya ya.

**jin**

Sipp deh, dilanjutin terus kok.

**akira bella chan**

HOEE!, Kenapa ada yang pakek pen name-ku. Tapi nggak apa-apalah, mungkin waktu itu lagi bingung mau pakai nama apa. Jadinya pakek nama penaku deh. Oke, bakal dilanjutin terus.

**himeka**

Tadi ada yang pakek namanya Karin, terus Jin, sekarang Himeka. Aduh kasian banget deh Kazune, Kazusa, dan Micchi nggak ada yang pakek nama mereka di review-ku *langsung dihajar Kazune, Kazusa, dan Micchi*.

Iya, De Angela bakal dilanjutin juga kok *setelah itu langsung pingsan di tempat*.

**Guest**

Hee, memang bagian mana yang romantisnya. Perasaan Bella belum masuk ke bagian itu deh. Tapi makasih ya atas pujiannya.

**kirin, kina, kana, kira, hakina**

Entah ini perasaan Bella atau apa, tapi nama pena kalian kok pada hampir mirip ya. Isi review-nya juga. Jadi maaf ya kalau digabung balasan review-nya. Iya, Bella sadar diri kalau kali ini Bella sudah TELAT BANGET update-nya. Tolong maafkan author yang stress gara-gara tugas yang nggak kelar-kelar.

* * *

Kazusa : Balasan apa ini, kenapa nggak ada yang bener *langsung sweatdrop begitu selesai membaca balasan review-nya.

Karin : Iya, aku sependapat *ikut-ikutan sweatdrop*.

Bella : Yee, berhubung Bella update-nya pas lebaran. Bella mau ngucapin selamat idul adha bagi yang merayakannya. Kalau begitu Bella pergi dulu ya.

Kazusa : Egh author mau kemana?

Bella : Mau bakar sate *sambil beranjak pergi*.

Bella : Oh ya Bella ada pengumuman penting, bagi yang pengen tahu baca saja di profil Bella. *teriaknya pakek toa yang setelah itu langsung ngilang begitu saja*.

Karin : Pengumuman apa, Kazusa?

Kazusa : Mana kutahu, ya sudah sampai jumpa minna *setelah itu langsung ngejar author buat ikut makan sate*.


End file.
